Wrath of the Spider Queen
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cartoon Network School has an odd infestation of spiders and the others find out it is caused by the one known as Velma Green: The Spider Queen who is out for revenge against Billy and Mandy's 'best friend forever': The Grim Reaper.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on an RP, we only own our OC's, everyone else belongs to their respective owners. Read & Review!**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy day at the school and it looked rather grim and morbid due to the weather, but it was the first time back in school after vacation. The students were in Ms. Butterbean's class hearing about what everyone did over their summer vacation.

"And that's how I broke every bone in my body over summer vacation." Jimmy said as he was in a full body cast in a hospital bed next to the school nurse.

"Uh, thank you for that, Jimmy." Ms. Butterbean droned.

The nurse then wheeled Jimmy away.

"Anyone else wish to thrill us with their summer exploits?" Ms. Butterbean asked boredily.

"Ooh, I had an awesome summer vacation!" Billy rushed to the front of the classroom.

"Ooh, boy..." Julie droned.

"I'd rather hear Staci's babbling over this." Kaitlin groaned.

"He's gonna show The Grim Reaper again, isn't he?" Robin even sounded bored.

"You see, my best friend's the Grim Reaper, and we do all sorts of cool stuff together!" Billy smiled and took out a tiny bell to summon the skeleton. "Grim? Oh, Grim? I need you!"

"This is so boring," Ashley complained until she looked over and Li'l D looked back at her and winked at her which then made her blush. "Maybe not."

A portal opened up to show Grim in boxer shorts with a tub of chocolate ice cream.

"Confound it, boy!" Grim glared once he saw he was in a classroom. "This is 'Me Time'!"

"We swim together, and we lurk in graveyards together, and sometimes we hold hands just to enjoy the peace and quiet over deviled eggs." Billy cooed.

"Billy, I am not a toy!" Grim glared. "You can't just summon me for no reason!"

"Billy, the Grim Reaper was pretty neat the first five or six times you brought him to class, but the magic's sorta worn off." Ms. Butterbean criticized.

"Yeah, Billy, you almost bring me to school with you every day," Grim replied. "And I know more about the Metric System than you do!"

"Oh, yeah, well, what's the Capital of the Metric System?" Billy smirked.

"Ugh, nobody cares, Billy!" Buttercup groaned. "Sit down or I'll get really angry!"

Jonny scooted back from the tough Powerpuff Girl out of fear.

"Billy, please sit down," Ms. Butterbean said. "We don't care about the Grim Reaper the same way about Cindy's uncle being a magician."

"Hey!" Cindy pouted.

"Shut it, Butler!" Buttercup snapped.

"Yes, Buttercup." Cindy whimpered.

"I'm starting to wish I spent more of my summer vacation luring bees into your house." Mandy glanced to Billy as he sat back down in his desk.

The lightning flashed and spiders appeared to crawl all over Billy's desk. Billy screamed and jumped up and landed in Mike Believe's lap.

"I hate spiders, that's why I carry this," Kevin said as he carried a hand vacuum and sucked up the spiders. "And I'm gonna get a bigger one to suck up wussies!" he then reversed the vacuum to release the spiders into Billy's mouth.

This made everybody except for Mandy laugh.

"Ms. Butterbean, I think my bladder's gonna explode!" Cindy groaned.

"Please go use the restroom this time, Cindy," Ms. Butterbean said. "I don't want your mother coming here to take you home early again."

* * *

Cindy then left the classroom and shut the door behind her as it was getting darker outside. "Man, sure looks spooky outside..." she said to herself as she was on her way to the girl's bathroom. She then saw a giant spider by the trashcan and screamed as she ran into the bathroom and panted heavily and looked down with a pout as she had wet her pants. "Oh, man, I'm never going to China next summer after this..."

Spiders then came out of the sinks and toilets.

"Where are all these spiders coming from?!" Cindy screamed. "Did Eddy and Duncan go to Jo's creepy closet to cause destruction to the city again?!"

More and more spiders were coming.

"I wish Uncle Penn was here..." Cindy shivered. "His big fat butt could shield me!" She then saw spiders on her shirt and she screamed, running out of the bathroom and knocking people over as she ran in the hallway. "SPIDERS! SPIDERS IN MY SHIRT! **HEEEELP!** "


	2. Chapter 2

Later it was lunch time and in the cafeteria, more and more spiders spread.

"This spider thing is getting out of hand," Mandy said. "Where are all these things coming from?"

"My dad told me about an omen," Penelope spoke up. "Something's calling out to the spiders... Telling them that this is their time... The age of man is over... They call her 'The Spider Queen'."

"Spiders in my hair!" Dee Dee ran past Penelope. "Get them out! Get them out! Somebody get them out!"

May laughed at her enemy.

"All this talk of omens is making me thirsty," Billy said. "I think we better split up. I need to get me a second milk."

"Aren't you afraid the spiders might get us if we split up?" Mike Believe shivered.

"Spiders don't scare me." Billy retorted.

" **YES, THEY DO!"** Irwin yelled out to his best friend.

"Spiders,... Spiders everywhere..." Cindy shook in a fetal position. "Penelope, tell your dad to stop cursing me, PLEASE!"

"It's not my dad, honest!" Penelope defended.

"Then where are they coming from?!" Cindy asked, but then her eyes widened. "No, I don't wanna know, I'm getting out of here!" she then ran away.

"Where are these spiders coming from?" June wondered.

"It's a good thing I'm not afraid of spiders anymore." Mike said.

" **SPIDERS!** " Cindy shrieked as she ran over the two girls.

Mike and June then grabbed Cindy by her arms and held her back.

"Hey, Mike... Hey, June..." Cindy looked up. "How's Otto Rocket and Double D?"

"You know I'm not dating him anymore," Mike reminded. "I'm interested in girls."

"Sorry... Wait, where are the others?" Cindy replied.

"They've suddenly gone missing," June shrugged. "Only me, Mike, and Dee Dee are left."

"Oh, my..." Cindy shivered. "Do either of you know what's going on? I feel like I'm having a crazy nightmare!" she then paused and thought about it. "Wait, yeah, this is a nightmare... I ate some bad pepperoni before bed and now I'm having a nightmare..." she then shut her eyes. "And I should be waking up with wet sheets... Right... NOW!"

"This isn't a dream!" June told her.

"NOOOO!" Cindy yelped.

"Ed is missing." Dee Dee cried.

"So the Eds are missing, okay, no need to panic..." Cindy said.

"Cindy, Maxwell is missing too." Julie said.

"START PANICKING!" Cindy shook the Cambodian girl. "Wait, if the others are missing, does that mean Jo is missing too?"

"Yeah." June said.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Cindy cried out.

"I'm going to panic now..." Cindy said flatly before yelling out.

There was then a web which shot down and caught Billy and pulled him up.

"THEY GOT BILLY TOO!" Cindy yelled but then looked chill. "Finally, now I can study in the library in peace."

"We better find the others." Mike suggested.

"And Mike will protect us from any danger." Penelope said as she hugged one of Penelope's arms.

"Um, please let go of me." Mike said.

"Sure~" Penelope let go and giggled, then glared to Cindy. "If you blow this for me, I'll tell my dad!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared of your dad!" Cindy glared and folded her arms.

"You do all the time!" Penelope retorted.

"Hmm..." Cindy hummed before asking. "Wait, who's your dad again?"

Penelope whispered into her ear.

"DRELL?!" Cindy panicked, then smiled nervously. "Um, I didn't mean what I said back there..."

* * *

Anna Mae was crying as she went past them.

"What's wrong, Anna Mae?" June asked.

"My Aunt Josee is missing." Anna Mae cried before hugging the tomboy.

"Why should we feel sorry for you?!" Mike glared at Sarah's best friend.

"Because Aunt Josee raised me ever since I was born," Anna Mae sniffled. "My folks didn't even want me! Does that answer your question?!"

"What...?" Mike and June asked.

"How do we know you didn't just make that up to gain sympathy?" Penelope glared at the ice dancer's niece.

"How about you just shut up, you hussy?!" Anna Mae sneered.

Penelope firmly frowned at being called a hussy.

"Only Jacques, Heather, Sarah, Amy, Nazz, Danielle and Tori knows," Anna Mae told the others. "If you're not gonna help, then I'll go..."

"She's telling the truth." Mike told the others.

Penelope firmly frowned at being called a hussy.

"She is?" June asked.

"Yeah, she's telling the truth for once." Mike said to her best friend.

"Ed is gone!" Dee Dee yelped.

"Told you." Anna Mae replied.

* * *

"I want my uncle!" Cindy bawled and cried out. "Hey, wait..." she then took out her button with a smirk. "Heheheh..."

"Uh, Cindy? Didn't your uncle say that he had to go to Switzerland this month?" June asked.

"Ah, he won't mind." Cindy pushed the button anyway.

Cindy's cell phone then rang.

"Hello?" Cindy answered.

 ** _"Yes, I do mind, don't call me again, I'm not in this adventure!"_** Penn growled as he hung up on her.

"Dang it, well one thing's for sure; if someone did capture Jo, then that means we're doomed because nobody could ever capture her." Cindy then said out of defeat.

Justine sniffled.

Cindy saw that as that could only mean Jo was gone. " **PENN!** H-H-Hey, don't worry, Justine, I'm sure Jo is fine along with the others."

"Ed, I miss you!" Dee Dee whimpered.

"Relax, Deed, I'm sure Ed is fine," June soothed. "I hope..."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Meanwhile somewhere else..._**

"Come on, baby, if I could just melt the web..." Eddy struggled as he was trapped on a spider web.

"You can do this, Eddy." Maxwell encouraged.

"I'm trying!" Eddy grunted. "Come on, Inner Zuko, I know you're in there!" His hand then lit up and it burned the web from his arms. "Score!"

"Nice job, Eddy." Maxwell praised.

"Azarath Metrion..." a voice said.

"You hear something?" Maxwell asked.

" **ZINTHOS!** " the voice continued which then freed them from the spider webs.

Maxwell and Eddy then landed flat on the floor and looked up. "Jo?"

"I'm right here." Jo glared up at the top of them which made the boys jump up in each other's arms.

Raven floated over and put her hood down. "I heard about disturbances in your school."

"Thanks for helping us, Rae." Jo said.

"No problem." Raven smirked at her cousin.

"Okay, dark and gloomy cousins, do you know where these spiders are coming from?!" Eddy asked.

"Yes," Raven replied. "It's from Velma Green."

"Who?" Eddy and Maxwell asked.

"She's the Spider Queen from the Underworld." Raven replied.

"Very clever," another voice said. "Of course, that's what I'd expect from Arella and Laurie's kids... Get them!"

Spiders came out from the webs then.

"Zoinks!" Maxwell jumped in Jo's arms.

Raven growled as she put her hood back up and tried to destroy the spiders, but these ones seemed indestructible. "My powers aren't working!"

"Hey, Jo, what's going on?" Eddy asked. "Your tendrils are going crazy!"

Jo's tendrils were going crazy, throwing spiders away and some spiders was trying to get away from the tendrils.

"I'm trying to get rid of these spiders!" Jo growled as she seemed to be failing. "What kind of spiders are these?!"

"The very best kind..." a dark female voice laughed wickedly. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a wedding to prepare for, my fiance should be here any minute now."

"Why are you doing this?!" Jo asked.

"I don't see how it's any of your business, now be quiet or my pets will eat the little mute girl." the dark female replied.

"Stay away from her!" Jo demanded.

Autumn whimpered as she was held hostage.

"Now, if you'll excuse me..." the dark female walked off. "Enjoy the spiders, they aren't the last you'll ever see."

* * *

Raven and Jo kept trying to hold off the spiders, but they seemed unstoppable.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" Raven growled.

"I'M GETTING ANGRY!" Jo also growled.

"What's the matter, afraid of spiders?" a spider taunted the two cousins which was a bad idea.

Jo and Raven growled as they were no match for these spiders.

Back in the school...

"I gotta geto ut of here..." Cindy shivered. "Where is my uncle?! I WANT MY UNCLE! WAAAAHHH!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Mike told her.

"Wimp." Anna Mae muttered.

"I want my Uncle Penn..." Cindy shivered. "Augh, I don't care! Switzerland can wait!" she then took out a shovel and dug through the floor, but then sprouted back up and clung to the ceiling and shivered. "There's spiders in the ground?!"

"Oh, man, this sucks." June complained.

"Tell me about it." Cindy agreed.

* * *

Maxwell, Eddy, Jo, and Raven were backing up from the spiders until something had happened.

"Ice Dragon!" a voice called out.

An dragon made up of ice shot blizzards from its mouth, destroying the spiders.

"Hey, the spiders got destroyed by ice." Eddy noticed.

"But who...?" Raven wondered.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Celina made an appearance.

"Celina!" Cindy smiled.

"Hey, Cindy." Celina hugged Cindy. "How've you been?"

"Oh, same old, same old..." Cindy shrugged. "Except **WE'RE ALL BEING UNDER ATTACK BY SPIDERS!** "

Maxwell climbed up the hole.

"Maxwell!" Cindy cried out.

Jo, Raven, and Eddy came up as well.

"Jo!" Justine cried.

"Eddy." Mike said.

"Raven?" June asked in surprise.

"These so-called indestructible spiders have one weakness: Ice." Celina told the others.

"Ice?" Jo and Raven deadpanned.

"How come I didn't think of that?" Eddy asked.

"Because you're you." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Who did this to you guys?" Cindy asked.

"We couldn't see, but I swear she was a giant spider." Maxwell shrugged. "I think she's a spider queen."

"Is her name Velma Green?" Jo asked.

"If she wasn't a spider or a bad guy, I would so get her phone number." Eddy said.

Maxwell rolled his eyes at Eddy.

"I better see Mandy, I bet Grim knows something about this spider business." Cindy said. "Mandy's kind of my friend."

"Really?" Eddy asked. "I thought she hated everyone."

"Eh, she tolerates me..." Cindy shrugged. "She doesn't like me, but she doesn't hate me either."

Raven was following them until her communicator rang.

 ** _'Raven, we need your help, where are you?'_** Robin's voice asked.

"I'll be right there," Raven said, then looked to her cousin. "Sorry, but I really need to go now."

"I understand, we'll take it from here, cous." Jo nodded.

"Good luck." Raven said before she flew off to help her fellow Teen Titans members.

* * *

"Is Ed fine?" Dee Dee asked.

"Yeah, don't worry; the big guy is fine," June promised. "Though, I don't mind if... Wait a minute, what is SHE doing here?!" she then noticed and violently pointed to Anna Mae.

"Her aunt got captured." Mike said.

"Yeah, so?" Jo scoffed.

Mike came up to Jo and whispered everything into the jockette's ear.

"Really?" Jo asked softly then.

"Yeah." Mike nodded.

"All I'm doing is rescuing my aunt, that's it, after this, we're going back to being enemies." Anna Mae told the others.

"Just as long as you promise not to be a pain in the butt on the way." Jo glared.

"No guarantees, but I will try." Anna Mae promised.

The spider who had taunted Jo and Raven was now backing up against a corner.

"Who's afraid now?" Jo asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"It was just a joke!" the spider yelped.

"Uh-huh..." Jo rolled her eyes. "You're going down, Charlotte!"

"Come on, just have some mercy," the spider begged. "I-I was just following orders from the Queen."

"Sorry, but I hate spiders." Jo glared. "Celina, gimme an ice ball!"

"You got it, Wolfy," Celina said as she then formed an ice ball and gave it to the jockette. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Jo took the ice ball.

"Please!" the spider begged. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone! I had a wife once with 500 eggs and I never got to meet any of them! Please just have mercy! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Jo growled as she was going to finish off the spider with an ice ball.

"I'll tell you why the Spider Queen caused destruction to this town." the spider promised.

"Talk **NOW!** " Jo demanded.

"She's getting married and wants revenge against the Grim Reaper." the spider said.

"Why?" Jo asked.

"I-I don't know to be honest." the spider replied.

"TALK!" Jo demanded.

"I don't know!" the spider frowned.

Jo took a sniff of the spider. "You're telling the truth."

"So, you're gonna let me go?" the spider asked.

"I suppose so... Get out of here before I squish you." Jo said.

"Oh, thank you!" the spider replied and crawled off.

* * *

"I can't believe that Jo got captured by spiders, Jo of all people, that's funny." Cindy laughed.

Everyone took a step back as they knew that Cindy had just signed her death wish.

Cindy kept laughing and then stopped. "She's right behind me, isn't she?"

Jo grabbed Cindy by her throat and picked her up. "Apparently the spiders are here for that bag of bones that Billy and Mandy hang out with."

"Why does the Spider Queen want Grim?" Mike asked.

"I don't know." Jo replied.

"Ack! Jo, are you gonna put me down?!" Cindy gasped.

Jo glared to Cindy. "Are you gonna behave?"

Cindy gasped for air. "It was just a joke!"

"Jo, release." Mike demanded.

Jo dropped Cindy then flat on the floor.

"She's your lap dog, that's funny." Anna Mae laughed.

"Hey, you promised to be our friend!" Cindy pouted to Anna Mae.

"I ain't gonna be your friend," Anna Mae scoffed. "I don't be friends with losers; I'm here to rescue my aunt, that's it.

Cindy sighed. "Fine..." she then put her hands together. "Oh, Penn, I hope you're safe in Switzerland away from the spiders while I risk my life, sanity, and cowardice to save the day from the Spider Queen."

"I'm angry, so angry... I'm ready to hurt someone..." Jo's right eye twitched.

Maxwell and Eddy took a step back.

"Sorry, Jo, but we don't have time, we have to get to the bottom of this spider case." Mike said.


	4. Chapter 4

Cindy ran in the hallways and found Mandy by her locker.

"Hey, Cindy, you see Billy anywhere?" Mandy asked.

"No, I was wondering you knew what was going on, the spiders are after your Grim Reaper friend." Cindy said.

"Why?" Mandy asked.

Before anything else could be said, spiders had surrounded both of them.

"Um, let's just say it's the Spider Queen." Cindy said.

Jo roared and started to beat up the spiders.

"Whoa." Mandy blinked.

"She's in an angry mood." Cindy told Mandy.

"I know, I'm jealous." Mandy said.

"This is not good..." Cindy looked distressed. "I think I'm gonna be sick... I... I..." she then puffed her cheeks and threw up spiders who had borrowed into her mouth. "Ewww!"

" **WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?!** " Jo challenged.

The spiders ran away quickly from the jockette as she was breathing heavily.

"Why are there spiders in my mouth?" Cindy shuddered.

"They say that the average person swallows thirteen spiders per night." Mandy said.

"That's disgusting!" Cindy shivered.

"Jo, that was so cool the way you took down those spiders." Justine swooned.

Cindy held Justine back.

"Hey." Justine frowned to her.

"Sorry, Justine, but Jo's kinda angry right now." Cindy said.

"How angry?" Justine asked.

"Like she wants to rip someone's head off." Cindy said as she grabbed her own throat.

"Who's next?" Jo asked as she cracked her shoulder, her neck, and her head.

"Oh, poor Jo..." Justine pouted.

* * *

 ** _Later in class..._**

Penelope was in a bathroom stall and held a crystal ball. "Daddy? Uncle Skippy? Is anyone there? Wait a minute, there's a note... 'Gone grocery shopping, be back now'. Oh, for crying out-"

Suddenly then, a web got a hold of the young witchling and pulled her upward. Penelope screamed as she was held captive as well.

* * *

Cindy went into the library and looked through the books to find anything.

"Looking for anything in specific?" Nicole asked.

"About what's going on." Cindy looked back to the Powerpuff Girls' aunt.

"You mean about the spiders?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah." Cindy nodded.

"Hmm... Let me see now..." Nicole went on her computer.

A spider came down on a web right beside Cindy.

Cindy screamed and slapped her hands on the spider. "DIE!"

"Aha, it's Vel-" Nicole was about to say until suddenly a web caught her and pulled her up.

"Val what, Ms. Nicole?" Cindy asked.

There was then silence.

"Um, Ms. Utonium?" Cindy turned and gasped. "The spiders got her! **HEEEEELP!** "

* * *

"Jo, it's okay, it's okay." Justine said as she noticed her girlfriend was angry.

"Sorry, babe, but I really need some crunch time." Jo said.

"I was so scared that you were missing," Justine wiped her eyes. "I was so scared."

Jo held her, but still growled. "Whoever's doing this spider thing is next on my list."

"Well, it is a-" Justine was about to say until a web got a hold of her which then made her scream. "JO!"

" **JUSTINE!** " Jo cried back as she grabbed a hold of Justine.

"Help!" Justine cried.

"I'm trying!" Jo called back.

"Joooo!" Justine yelped as she was taken away.

"Justine!" Jo cried back. "Nooo!"

Justine screamed as she was pulled away from Jo. The spiders laughed at the jockette as her girlfriend was captured.

"Justine!" Jo cried out.

* * *

Cindy crawled through the vents of the school. "Okay, maybe if I stay up here, no spiders can get me... At least, I hope not..."

The spiders kept laughing which made Jo snarl and her eyes turned red.

"So far so-" Cindy was about to say in relief.

Jo roared which then caused the air vent to shake.

"What was that?" Cindy gulped.

The vents then started to crumble.

* * *

Cindy yelped as she tried to crawl quicker and she ended up against a giant black widow spider. " **GIANT SPIDER!** "

"Cindy?" Billy looked over.

"Billy, you're alive!" Cindy called back.

"Why are the vents starting to crumble?" Billy asked.

"Beats me." Cindy shrugged.

The vents stopped for a moment as Jo was outraged. The spider kept riding off with Billy on his back.

"Get back here, it's not safe!" Cindy crawled after them while panting heavily. "Phew... I'm out of shape..." she then bumped against the spider and fell flat on the metal floor as there was a humanoid woman with spider legs who was singing a harmonious tune and was summoning more and more spiders over towards herself.

"Gah, oh, no!" Cindy then yelped. "That's the Spider Queen! I hope the guys get here on time!"

"You have tested my patience for the **LAST TIME!** " Jo said in a demonic voice. She then roared as she was slowly transforming into a werewolf demon.

* * *

"Welcome, my spiders," the Spider Queen told her eight-legged minions. "Welcome to the lair of the Spider Queen! I have summoned you here with my song tonight!"

"Dad, that's my fiance, the Spider Queen." the black widow spider told Billy with a smile. "She's quite a singer."

"Uh, Billy, did that spider just call you 'Dad'?" Cindy asked.

"Uh-huh." Billy replied.

Cindy looked disgusted. "How...?"

"Dad hatched me," the spider smiled. "My name's Jeff!"

"Oh, thank god, I was about to throw up inside my butt..." Cindy sounded relieved.

"Welcome also the Representatives of the Kingdom of the Dark Elves," the Spider Queen introduced the blue-skinned pointy-eared men beside her. "Who are so kindly catering the event for later tonight. Tonight my friends is the night I've waited 130,657 years for! This is the night I will eat the Grim Reaper's head and devour his powers claiming my rightful place as the one true REAPER! Oh, I'll also be getting married." she then laughed wickedly.

"Oh, my gosh!" Billy gasped but then smiled. "I just remembered what the Capital of the Metric System is."

"I gotta warn everybody!" Cindy ran out of the vents and ran into the gym before falling from the broken vents. "OW! MY KIDNEYS!"

A spider then grabbed a hold of the little girl and took her to the Spider Queen.

"Well, well, what's this, a spy?" The Spider Queen wondered.

"Heh... Hello, Ms. Spider Queen lady ma'am, you look so pretty for someone with eight legs..." Cindy smiled nervously.

The Spider Queen hissed at her.

"Leave her alone!" Justine glared before spitting in the Spider Queen's face.

"I'll deal with you later..." the Spider Queen sneered at Justine, then looked to Cindy. "Now, what to do with you?"

"If you wanna eat me, go ahead, I spend every day of my life in misery anyway..." Cindy groaned. "Just don't have me with pollen, I'm allergic during the Spring and milk gives me gas."

"Hmm... For now..." The Spider Queen hummed as she then threw Cindy into the spider web and then wrapped her up like a cocoon.

"Dang it!" Cindy muffled.

"Now, to deal with you." The Spider Queen glared at the teen.

"You're nothing but a has-been." Justine taunted.

"I'll show you a has-been..." the Spider Queen glared, then looked to the other spiders. "Some of you go in the gym, Grim must be closer."

"What's the matter, can't find Grim yourself or are you just lazy?" Justine continued.

"I AM NOT LAZY!" the Spider Queen snarled.

* * *

Cindy sighed at the fighting, then felt drool over her and looked up.

"Hey, kiddo." Bubba smirked.

" **UNCLE BUBBA!** " Cindy yelped. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm the Best Man..." Bubba grinned. "And Best Man gets first dibs on the appetizers."

"Oh joy, Justine, what are you doing; you're gonna get killed and Jo will have my head!" Cindy said.

"I'm gonna make her go crazy until she releases me and then I can find the others." Justine told her.

"Good idea." Cindy approved.

"Hey, Queenie, what's up with your hair?" Justine returned. "It's not the 1980's anymore!"

"What are you talking about?" the Spider Queen asked.

"Your hair, it's sooo 1980's." Justine scoffed.

"My hair is **PERFECTLY FINE!** " The Spider Queen roared as her right eye twitched.

"You got it, SQ!" Bubba called as he was salting and peppering Cindy. "Your hair is just fine the way it is!"

Cindy sniffled and sneezed from the pepper.

"You trying to ruin Madonna's career?!" Justine taunted.

"Look who's talking," the Spider Queen scoffed. "You're trying to take Jennifer Lopez's identity!"

"I look nothing like Jennifer Lopez, but you look like Susan Boyle!" Justine retorted.

"Are you testing my patience?!" the Spider Queen sneered. "I'll have to eat you along with the brat and the cake!"

"HEY!" Bubba glared. "You said I could eat Cindy!"

"I'll let you kill the werewolves." The Spider Queen smirked.

"Deal!" Bubba agreed.

"Oh, what are you gonna do, swallow me whole like the beach whale that you are?" Justine continued.

The Spider Queen growled.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, kid," Bubba whispered to Cindy. "If someone's gonna viciously devour you out of pure spite and hunger, it's gonna be ME!"

Cindy squeaked to him.

"Bubba, I'll let you eat the brat if you destory the Jennifer Lopez lookalike!" The Spider Queen called.

"You got it, SQ." Bubba agreed.

Cindy screamed until Bubba put an apple in her mouth and he let Justine go free.

"Wow, thanks." Justine said.

"Get out of here!" Bubba let Justine go.

" **WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!** " The Spider Queen scolded.

"That's for trying to eat _my_ niece." Bubba glared.

"Ugh, it can't get any worse!" The Spider Queen groaned.

* * *

A roar then caused the entire place to shake.

"What was that?!" The Spider Queen demanded.

Cindy spit the apple out from her mouth. "That's the Werewolf Demon."

"Werewolf demon?" the Spider Queen asked.

"Sorry about this, Cindy." Bubba picked up Cindy and held her back. "Bubba has the ball... No one can stop him... He has one shot..." he then threw Cindy like a football against the vents. " **AIR BALL!** "

Cindy then screamed until her body slammed against the air vent.

"Can someone tell me what a werewolf demon is?" The Spider Queen asked.

"Oh, I don't envy you for being about to find out..." Cindy climbed through the vent to crawl away.

"You two, go find out what a werewolf demon is." The Spider Queen told her blue elf minions.

"Yes, ma'am." the two elf minions went off as she had commanded.

" **AND FIND THE GRIM REAPER WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!** " the Spider Queen called sharply after them.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe Uncle Bubba saved me all because someone else was going to eat me..." Cindy said as she crawled away. "I guess he really does care about me... Heh, it's about time."

The vent then crashed.

" **HOLY HELL!** " Cindy yelped as she picked up the pace.

The vent then vent crashed and Cindy fell into the school's hallway.

Cindy groaned and shook her head and looked around as the spiders were splattered. "Whoa, I guess Jo was very angry."

The spiders did not even move or twitch.

Cindy gulped as her face turned pale green and she cupped her mouth as she saw blood everywhere and ended up in the school gym. Mandy, Jimmy, Grim, Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, and Otto were in there.

* * *

"Hey, guys..." Cindy said once she came into the gym.

"Hi, Cindy, you don't look so good." Bubbles said.

"Sorry... So many dead spiders..." Cindy took a breath. "Also, I just met the Spider Queen."

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Grim asked himself.

"She said she wants to eat your head..." Cindy said.

"Cindy, why do you smell like a five course dinner?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Cindy shivered.

"Pfft, I could take on those stupid spiders." Buttercup scoffed.

"I thought you were afraid of spiders?" Cindy asked her.

Buttercup gave her a death glare in response.

"Well, are you or aren't you?" Cindy asked. "I mean... I heard you guys faced HIM and he summoned spiders."

" **I AM NOT AFRAID!** " Buttercup snarled.

"Oh, um, okay, okay..." Cindy said. "I'm scared of spiders too... And clowns... And heights... And being eaten alive..."

"More spiders..." Mandy groaned as a basketball grew legs and chased after Otto and Bubbles.

Buttercup then kicked the spiders away. " ** _SEE_?! NOT SCARED!** "

"Okay, Buttercup, I said sorry!" Cindy groaned. "Sheesh..."

An arrow then shot which made Cindy fly into the air and smack into the wall as the arrow hit the wall.

"Grim Reaper, a message from the Spider Queen!" a blue elf glared to the skeleton.

"I deserve that." Cindy moaned.

"What does it say?" Blossom asked.

"And how'd that guy know who I was?" Grim asked.

"Because you look so much like George Clooney," Mandy deadpanned. "Read it, Cindy."

"It's a wedding invitation from someone named Velma Green." Cindy read aloud as she got herself down from the wall.

"Someone you know?" Mandy folded her arms to Grim.

"I thought it sounded familiar, but-" Grim was about to say until an axe flew over and stuck to Cindy's head.

Cindy walked over with a paper. "Junior High School student?"

Grim took that. "It can't be that Vel-"

Cindy screamed and ran as a harpoon was about to shoot her with a younger picture of the Spider Queen.

"Well, it's Velma Green all right." Grim commented.

"How do you know her?" Mandy asked.

"Come on..." Grim walked out of the gym which made Mandy follow him.

"Come on, Cindy, I'm the only friend you got left." Mandy said.

"We're friends...?" Cindy grinned with dewy eyes.

"Tell anybody about this and I'll rip out your voice box." Mandy threatened.

"Yes, ma'am," Cindy nodded. "Oh, I sure hope Maxwell's okay."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile Mike, June, Maxwell, Eddy, Dee Dee, Anna Mae, Julie, and Celina were at the hallway..._**

"Whoa!" Celina noticed that the spiders were dead and there was blood everywhere.

"I guess Jo found a way to defeat them." Julie guessed.

"But... That way..." Maxwell shivered.

"I think Jo is very angry if she could cause something like this." June said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Eddy groaned.

"I hope Ed's okay." Dee Dee frowned.

"Don't worry, Deed; Ed is fine." June promised.

"Who cares about him?" Anna Mae scoffed. "I only care about Aunt Josee."

"We know..." the others droned.

* * *

There was shivering heard inside of a locker. "Oh, Blake, I wish you were here to protect me..."

Julie opened the locker. "Mindy?"

Mindy shivered as she was holding a framed picture of Blake Gripling from Nicktropolis. "Are they gone?"

"Yeah, they're gone, come on out." Mike said.

"I'm scared," Mindy came out and hugged Mike. "What's going on?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, but you're safe to come out now, Mindy," Mike said. "These spiders are all dead."

"Dead?" Mindy asked. "How?"

"Jo got them," Celina said. "I froze some of them though with my ice."

"Who are you?" Mindy asked.

"This is Celina; she's the youngest sister of the Trix." June introduced.

"The Trix?" Mindy panicked. "You mean... Icy, Darcy, and Stormy?"

"Uh-huh." Celina confirmed.

Mindy looked worried.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you," Celina promised. "The Trix are good now."

"Yeah, Darcy's dating my brother." Mike added.

"Phew!" Mindy looked relieved then.

There was then rumbling heard followed by a roar.

"What was that?!" Mindy panicked.

"That was Jo." Julie replied.

* * *

Cindy came into the hallway. "Hey, guys, I just saw Mand-"

Jo then crashed through the vents and landed on top of Cindy.

"I deserved that too!" Cindy moaned.

Jo roared once she came out.

"Werewolf demon!" Mindy cried out.

"Hey, Jo." the others greeted casually.

" **WHERE'S THE SPIDER QUEEN?!** " Jo snarled.

"Get your attitude adjusted." Anna Mae scoffed.

Once again; everyone took a step back as Anna Mae just had her death wish ready.

"Anna Mae, don't, please, Jo is angry enough as it is." Cindy begged.

"Whatever." Anna Mae scoffed.

"Oh, hey, guess what?" Cindy just remembered. "The Spider Queen is Velma Green."

"Velma Green?" the others asked.

"Yeah, kind of a funny rhyme," Cindy giggled. "Velma Green the Spider Queen."

"How do you know?" Mike asked.

"She kinda held me hostage and my Uncle Bubba's there-" Cindy started until the man dropped down right behind her and she turned and screamed to him.

"I wanna help," Bubba said. "I may be the best man at that Spider Queen's wedding, but she promised I could eat you, Cindy, _nobody_ is going to eat you except for **ME!** Killing werewolves or not!"

"So, you're gonna help us just because someone else wants to eat me?" Cindy asked.

"Damn right," Bubba folded his arms. "And as of now, I'm not going to eat you... Until you're in college."

"And you're still gonna kill us werewolves?" Mike asked.

"Damn right." Bubba nodded.

"Uh, Uncle Bubba, I don't think it's a good idea to say that; especially when Jo is in a bad mood." Cindy spoke up.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do it today, I feel betrayed," Bubba said. "I'll save that for another time, you all are gonna live through this and I'm gonna make sure of it."

"I don't know how to feel about you, but thank you..." Cindy said. "Do you know what this Spider Queen wants with Grim?"

"Revenge," Bubba said as he picked his teeth with a bone. "Somethin' about when they were in school, but I don't know and don't really care."

Spiders then suddenly surrounded them.

"Okay, guys, let's-" Mike was about to give out a plan.

Jo roared and then started to kill the spiders.

Bubba picked up some spiders and ate them and licked his fingertips. "Mm, juicy~"

"THEY'RE MINE, HANDS OFF!" Jo roared.

"I'M STARVING, I HAVEN'T EATEN IN A WEEK!" Bubba roared back.

"WELL, I'M ANGRY AND WANT TO KILL!"

"SAME HERE!" Bubba glared.

"FINE, YOU CAN KILL WITH ME, BUT IF YOU TOUCH JUSTINE, YOU'RE DEAD!" Jo sneered.

"I DON'T TRUST PEOPLE BECAUSE MY FATHER USED TO HIT ME AT NIGHT!" Bubba suddenly yelled.

"MY ADOPTIVE PARENTS AVOID ME LIKE THE PLAGUE!"

"MAYBE YOU ARE THE PLAGUE AND I WILL EAT YOUR MUTE MORTAL SISTER AND MAKE YOU WATCH!"

Cindy came between them and split them up. "Okay, I think both of you need a bubble bath... Now close your eyes and imagine you're with your beloveds..."

Jo and Bubba closed their eyes and then smiled serenely.

"Justine..." Jo smiled.

"Queen Latifah..." Bubba smiled.

"There, that's better, isn't it?" Cindy asked then.

Jo and Bubba looked relaxed then.

"Now stop fighting and work together!" Cindy clapped her hands together.

"Like I would ever work with the werewolf demon plague here." Bubba scoffed.

"Ah, heeey!" Cindy scolded. "I know where pressure points are and I will use them if you speak out of turn like that."

"So do I." Bubba said before hitting Cindy's pressure point.

"Feeling numb now..." Cindy looked woozy.

Bubba folded his arms as he waited for Cindy to fall flat on the floor. Cindy groaned and passed out.

Bubba then picked up Cindy and handed her to Mike. "Put her somewhere cold."

"Uh, okay?" Mike replied.

"Hey, spiders, if you want someone, take the plague right over here." Bubba said before pointing to the jockette.

"What kind of helper are you?!" Jo glared.

"Not a good one, I didn't have any friends when I was a kid!" Bubba replied.

"Well, neither did I!"

"No wonder you're the plague."

Jo growled to him.

"Let's just work together, get it over with, and get rid of Velma Green!" Bubba said.


	6. Chapter 6

Cindy ended up in the football field and sat up. "Huh? Where am I?"

Mandy and Grim looked to her.

"Oh, hey, guys." Cindy looked back.

"Hey, Cindy." Mandy said.

"What's going on?" Cindy asked.

"Grim was about to tell me about the Spider Queen." Mandy said.

"Oh, yeah," Cindy replied. "Velma Green is the Spider Queen."

"We know and Grim went to school with her." Mandy informed.

"I made her a little mad," Grim frowned. "She was supposed to be the Grim Reaper."

"130,000 years?" Mandy asked. "That's an impressive grudge."

"You're telling me." Grim sighed.

Suddenly, there was rumbling and a hole opened up to show more and more spiders and Velma's minions made webs over the football goals. Velma crawled up from the hole to reveal herself.

"She's kinda pretty except for the spider legs..." Cindy said.

"Hello, Grim, long time no see," Velma smirked. ""I missed you at the 50,000 year reunion."

"I had to wash my hair?" Grim smiled nervously.

"Hm, yes, amusing, Baldy," Velma climbed onto a web. "Very amusing," she then glanced to Cindy and Mandy. "Your minions, I take it?"

"Minions?" Mandy asked before deeply scowling. "Look, lady..."

"Put me down, you ugly spider!" Anna Mae groaned as a spider grabbed a hold of her and she then took a look at Velma before glaring to her. "Ugh, haven't you ever heard of fashion?!"

"Velma, you got it all wrong!" Grim smiled nervously. "Everything!"

"Grim, I'm getting married and before I do that, I want to take care of all my unfinished business." Velma smirked.

"Like your bad taste in fashion?" Anna Mae scoffed.

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion," Velma glared to Anne Mae. "I kidnapped your aunt, I'll do worse to you."

"Is Aunt Josee okay?!" Anna Mae asked.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't, wouldn't you like to know?" Velma smirked. "Do you all know why I'm here?"

"You're here to give me the two dollars you owe me back in eighth grade?" Grim smiled nervously.

"No, I've come to claim my rightful place as Reaper and I'm afraid in order to do that, I'm gonna have to eat your head." Velma replied darkly.

"My head?!" Grim asked. "Uh, I kinda need it..."

"Perhaps Grim, but I need it more." Velma smirked.

"Aren't you gonna let me go now?" Anna Mae asked.

'No, I don't think I will, especially since you called me a Fashion Disaster." Velma hissed.

* * *

 ** _Later after school..._**

Cindy was holding her knees and rocking back and forth in her bedroom while Mandy was sitting on her bed.

"We gotta get some help." Mandy said.

"I'm scared." Cindy whimpered.

"Of course you are..." Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Mandy." Cindy said.

"Come on, we need some help." Mandy told her bravely.

"My other uncle's in Switzerland," Cindy said. "I feel if I call him again I'll be in BIG trouble."

"Don't," Mandy said. "We need to get back to school and save Grim."

"Okay." Cindy said before following after Mandy.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at school..._**

"Let me go, you spider freak!" Josee hissed at Velma. "Where's my niece?!"

"I might spare her and eat you instead..." Velma shrugged. "I could always use an appetizing flower girl."

"I demand to see her!" Josee growled.

"Aunt Josee!" Anna Mae called out. She was tied up by a spider web and was right by Velma.

"Here you are..." Velma smirked as she dangled Anna Mae. "I have to admit, she is scrumptious just like her aunt."

"Let her go and take the delinquents instead!" Josee called.

"She cares 'bout us, Sis." Duncan said.

"Thanks, Mom." Abby added in.

Josee's right eye then suddenly twitched.

"No, no, I have better plans for her..." Velma said.

"Mistress..." an elf came over.

"What is it, you fool?" Velma asked.

"Your groom's best man has gone missing." the elf replied.

"Well, don't just stand there, find him!" Velma demanded.

"Yes, mistress!" the elf saluted.

"If I wasn't in this web, I would rip you in half!" Josee threatened.

Velma just laughed.

* * *

Cindy and Mandy were going down the street back to the school. Cindy then bumped into her uncle and fell on the sidewalk and looked up nervously. Bubba glared down to her as he was smoking a cigarette.

"Hiya, Uncle Bubba." Cindy greeted.

Bubba took out his cigarette and blew smoke. "You delicious children should be indoors, there's spiders everywhere."

"No, we have to help Grim, he's Mandy's friend!" Cindy said. "Besides, shouldn't you be at the Spider Queen's wedding?"

"Eh, I don't wanna be best man anymore..." Bubba rolled his eyes. "Besides, that Spider Queen betrayed me, she promised me I could eat you, not her... So that's why I'm helping you."

"Thanks, Uncle Bubba," Cindy replied in slight confusion. "I think?"

"I should warn you, there's probably blood everywhere because of your angry werewolf friend." Bubba then warned.

"Mike?"

"No, the tomboy."

"Sky?"

"No, the one who is angry all the time."

"Ohh... Jo."

"Bingo..." Bubba replied.

"I can handle blood..." Cindy said.

Bubba narrowed his eyes, he then bit his wrist and showed his dripping black blood due to being a vampire.

"I-Is your blood b-b-black...?" Cindy gulped.

"Yeah, because I'm a vampire." Bubba replied.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Cindy's face turned green.

"I knew you couldn't handle it..." Bubba narrowed his eyes. "You might as well go home and lock yourself in your room and cry like the delicious baby you are."

"I am not a baby!" Cindy cried.

"Yes, you are!" Bubba retorted.

"No way, I'll prove it!" Cindy glared and then went into the school.

"Hold on!" Bubba held her back and measured her.

"Um, why are you measuring me?" Cindy asked.

"If you're the right size, I can bake you into a pie." Bubba stuck his tongue out.

"There's no time," Cindy said. "We gotta get going before something bad is gonna happen."

" **BUTLER!** " Jo yelled out.

"Like that." Cindy then said.

"All right, let's go then." Bubba put his measuring tape in his pocket.

"Why couldn't you be _my_ uncle?" Mandy sounded disappointed.

* * *

"H-Hi there, Jo, nice work on the blood walls..." Cindy chuckled nervously.

"Thanks, I guess..." Jo folded her arms.

Cindy took out a paper bag and breathed in and out.

"Now then, do you know where they took Justine?" Jo then asked.

"Uh, Justine, you mean the Jennifer Lopez look alike?" Cindy asked weakly. "See? I made a joke."

Jo pounded her on the head.

Cindy squashed down and spring back up while spinning around dizzily like rubber. "I deserved that," she then shook her head. "I'm okay... Jo! Behind you!"

Jo then pounded on the spider behind her without even looking.

Cindy winced. "I never thought I'd say this, but poor spider!"

Bubba snorted and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "Ya remind me of a very young Laurie, Jo, I'm impressed."

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Jo shrugged to him.

"Poor spider." Cindy continued to coo.

"What do ya mean, poor spider?!" Jo scoffed at her.

"I'm sorry Jo, but that was just brutal!" Cindy cried. "I hate spiders, but that was really uncalled for it!"

"It was AWESOME!" Bubba grinned and shook Jo.

"Jeez, thanks." Jo rolled her eyes.

"How could you do that, Jo?" Cindy asked. "That was so cruel."

" **WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT ONE STUPID SPIDER?!** " Jo asked.

"You should've given it a chance!" Cindy had tears in her eyes. "It could've an innocent one!" she then bent down and picked the spider. "Wait, it's still moving..."

"Awesome, a snack!" Bubba snatched the spider.

"Wait, no, don't eat me!" Penelope's voice called out.

"Wait, it's Penelope!" Jo said before swiping the spider.

Bubba pouted.

"Penelope?" Jo asked.

"Hi..." Penelope smiled sheepishly. "Mind putting me down? I could use my two legs again."

"What are you doing here?" Jo asked as she put Penelope down. "I thought they caught you too."

Penelope then turned back into her human form after a puff of white smoke. "I had to turn myself into a spider to blend in so I could escape and get help," She said. "I was about to go to the cellar downstairs where there's a secret door to my father's office and why is there dead spiders and blood splattered on the walls?" she then asked.

"It was Jo." Cindy said.

"Should've known..." Penelope said.

"Your dad's office is downstairs?" Cindy asked.

"It's a secret for the students who have access to the magic realm," Penelope said. "It's invisible to mortal students, but there's a door that goes to the Netherworld."

"Where's Justine?" Jo demanded. "Is she-"

"She's fine," Penelope promised. "She's in my dad's office."

"Maybe getting in trouble." Cindy snickered.

Jo whacked the back of her head.

"Okay that hurt a little!" Cindy grunted.

"So, shall we go to Daddy's office?" Penelope asked the others.

"Okay," Jo nodded. "Let's go, Butler!"

"I'll stay here and try to find Grim." Mandy said.

"Good luck, Mandy." Cindy said.

"Don't need it." Mandy walked off.


	7. Chapter 7

"Justine is in trouble," Cindy said. "I find that a little funny."

"Why is that funny?" Penelope asked as she held her wand as a flashlight.

"B-Because I'm jealous, okay?!" Cindy gave in. "It seems that Drell praises Jo and Justine more than me! Every time we go the Netherworld; it's always Jo and Justine that Drell praises!"

"You're exaggerating..." Jo said.

Cindy pouted and hummed.

* * *

Penelope opened the door into the office waiting room to see a curly black-haired woman with horn-rimmed glasses. "Margie, I need to see my dad and **NOW!** " she then demanded.

"Actually, your father has been expecting you, he's with Miss Justine and-" Margie replied before looking to Jo and gasped. "Miss Elliot, I didn't know that you were coming too!"

Cindy's right eye twitched.

"Thanks, Margie." Penelope said as they came into the office door.

* * *

Justine turned her head. "Jo!"

"Oh, babe." Jo hugged Justine back.

"Hi, Daddy~" Penelope hugged Drell.

"Hi, sweetie," Drell greeted happily. "Hello, Jo."

"Hey, Drell." Jo greeted.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Drell smiled.

"It's the Spider Queen," Cindy stood on his desk. "Can't you arrest her or something?!"

"Butler, get off the desk!" Drell firmly demanded.

"Sorry." Cindy pouted.

"Why do you have Justine in your office, Daddy?" Penelope asked.

Cindy grinned eagerly to see if Justine was going to get in trouble.

"Oh, I just want her brother Justin to come here sometime so I can train him like I did with Justine." Drell explained.

"What...?" Cindy asked flatly.

"Thanks again, Drell, I really appreciate this," Justine smiled. "It'll be good since Pele's training Lilo while Nani has to work extra hard back in Hawaii."

"My pleasure," Drell smiled to her. "Oh, and by the way, Skippy made a door for you in the basement of your house in case you wanna come and visit us."

"Thank you, Skippy." Justine smiled.

Skippy tipped his hat with a smile. Justine hugged him. Skippy's eyes widened and he blushed with a goofy smile as she had hugged him.

"Um, anyway, about the Spider Queen..." Cindy spoke up.

"Do you know a Velma Green?" Jo asked.

"Ah, yes, that Velma Green," Drell leaned back with his fingertips pressed together. "She went to school with my parents and Skippy's mother."

"She wants revenge on-" Justine started.

"The Grim Reaper." Cindy said for her.

"Cindy, don't interrupt." Drell scolded.

"But, I was just-" Cindy stammered.

"Don't interrupt Justine!" Drell snapped.

"Yes, sir..." Cindy stared at the floor.

"Go on, Justine, tell us your little story." Drell then smiled to the shy beauty teen girl.

"Well, I was told that she wants revenge on the Grim Reaper because she was supposed to be the reaper instead of him." Justine explained.

"Ah, yes, I know the truth behind that." Drell nodded which bounced his hair slightly.

"You do?" Cindy asked.

" **DAMMIT, SHUT YOUR TRAP!** " Drell shook her violently and then dropped her flat on the floor. "But yes, I do."

"How?" Jo asked.

"He was trying to save Velma because Boogie was changing the votes so he could be the reaper." Drell explained.

"Basically, he was the cause of this, right, Daddy?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, he did," Drell carried Penelope on his lap. "It even ruined Grim and Velma's friendship..." he then cooed to her. "Yes, it did! Yes, it diiiiid!"

"You can count on us to fix it." Cindy said.

"You?" Drell asked before snorting and laughing. "Oh, Cindy's going to save the day!"

Cindy pouted angrily while Drell laughed at her.

"Oh, man, what're _you_ gonna do!?" Drell laughed. "Beat the bad guys to death with one of your stuffed animals?!"

"Jo and Justine are not the only ones with powers!" Cindy glared.

Drell kept laughing at her, then pushed a call button. "H-Hey, Margie, you gotta get in here and hear what Butler just said!"

"Hey, Drell, what's behind this door?" Justine asked before she opened a door to see Netherworld creature children. "Ooh, children."

"Hey, it's Jo and Justine!" a little boy cyclops beamed.

"You know us?" Jo asked.

"Of course, we made a fan club of you guys," a little bat creature replied. "Can we have your autographs?"

"Oh, um, sure..." Justine smiled shyly.

The kids then rushed over to get Jo and Justine's autographs.

"What?!" Cindy gaped. "They got a fan club too!"

"Of course," Penelope replied. "They are the talk of the century."

The little girls giggled to Jo as well as blushing.

"Daddy, I want my own fan club!" Penelope pouted.

"Um, sure sweetheart..." Drell chuckled, then glared to his friend. "Skippy, make a fan club for Penelope."

Skippy snapped his fingers and then made teenage boys appear.

"Awesome!" Penelope cheered.

* * *

"Jo and Justine even got a fan club?!" Cindy groaned. "That's not fair!"

"Oh, quit your whinin'." Drell snorted.

"I AM SICK OF YOU TORMENTING ME!" Cindy glared at him.

"Why can't you be brave and tough like Jo and Justine?" Drell glared back.

"I am brave! I am tough! I can beat you!" Cindy glared.

Drell scoffed. "You couldn't beat an egg, even Sabrina's better than you and she's a half-witch!"

"I'm so sick of it!" Cindy snapped. "It's always Jo and Justine this and Jo and Justine that! How about 'Cindy is great' for a change?!"

Skippy gave her a lollipop.

"Thanks," Cindy said before looking rather steamed. "How about praising me for a change?!"

Skippy looked to Drell and he merely shrugged.

"How do we stop the Spider Queen, Drell?" Justine asked.

"We make her see what really happened back then at the Reaper Elections, my mother told me all about it when I was a boy." Drell said.

"Aw, man, are we about to go into a flashback?" Cindy asked.

"Hmm... What do you think, Henny Penny?" Drell asked.

"Yes." Penelope replied.

" **AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT INTERRUPTING IT!** " Drell barked at Cindy.

Cindy shivered and trembled. "Yes, sir..."

"Skippy?~" Drell called.

Skippy saluted him.

"Bring out your mother's photo album to before we met the gargoyles." Drell said.

Skippy nodded and zipped off. Drell then zapped Cindy in chains so she wouldn't escape.

* * *

"Jo, where are you?" Justine looked around.

The little girls were still flirting with Jo.

"Can we feel your muscles?" a little cat creature asked.

"Sorry, babe, but I was looking for ya." Jo flexed her arms as the girl creatures felt her muscles and swooned.

"You guys should be lucky you didn't meet Cassandra's childhood best friend Olivia." Drell said.

"Olivia?" Jo and Justine asked.

"She's a half-witch too, but she's also a poison bender," Drell said. "She's descended from the poison god: Hexxus."

"I bet Jo could take her down!" a mermaid cheered.

This made the girls giggle.

"Hey, Jo, any way you could, uh...?" Drell was about to ask.

"Yeah," Jo nodded, then looked to her fans. "Ladies~..." she then winked.

This made the girls squeal and faint instantly. Drell rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Skippy panted as he came back with a very heavy scrapbook.

" **WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!** " Drell grabbed the book and threw it over his shoulder which made it land on top of Cindy.

"WHY ME?!" Cindy groaned.

"Shut up, you don't hear Jo and Justine complaining." Drell glared at her.

"Do you think we'll ever see Cassandra's childhood friend, that Olivia girl?" Justine asked.

"I'm sure you will someday..." Drell leaned back in his chair. "Skippy, open a photograph to when Velma Green moved into the neighborhood."

Skippy nodded weakly and turned the page.

"What about me?" Cindy asked. "I'm in pain!"

Drell rolled his eyes, ignoring her and adjusted his glasses as he looked over Skippy's shoulder.

" **HEY, HELP ME!** " Cindy called out.

Jo then summoned a tendril to wrap around Cindy's mouth. Cindy muffled.

"Thank you." Drell smiled peacefully.

"No problem." Jo replied.

"She's so pretty." Justine said as she looked at a picture of a girl with a spider abdomen with her black hair in a ponytail, square-framed glasses, braces, and a light pink sweater.

"That's Velma when she was in junior high school," Drell replied. "Her dad always wanted her to take over the world."

"What about her mother?" Jo asked.

"Kind of the same, but she wanted Velma to rule two planets." Drell shrugged.

"Hey, isn't that the Flintstones?" Justine asked. "Everybody looks like a caveman or a bunch of dinosaurs."

"Did they meet in prehistoric times or something?" Jo added in.

"Skippy, my wand." Drell held out his hand.

Skippy handed him his wand. Drell then zapped his wand and made a flashback spell appear before them to show them how Grim and Velma first met.

"Aw, a flashback!" Cindy called out.

* * *

 _We are then shown prehistoric days and there was a huge comet. Grim was shown as a teenager and looked lonely._

 _"What's wrong, Bonehead, you got no one to play with?" Maroot smirked._

 _"Aw, shut it, at least I'm not a sea hag like you." Grim glared._

 _"I'll give him props for that one." Drell snickered._

 _Maroot laughed. "Oh, very funny, you'll never be anything, **I'M** going to be the Queen of all Witches someday unlike that Enchantra!" _

"I feel so bad for Grim." Cindy frowned.

"Shh!" everyone else shushed her.

Cindy pouted and sighed.

* * *

 _The comet that killed the dinosaurs opened up to show a spider hybrid family._

 _"Wow..." Velma smiled at the sights as she carried a suitcase._

 _"Yes, this looks like an excellent planet to settle down on," Mr. Green smiled. " **AND CONQUER!** " he then laughed evilly before going out with his daughter. _

_"Velma dear, don't forget your sweater." Mrs. Green said as she took out a blue sweater that said 'Mommy's Little Helper'._

 _Velma winced slightly. Grim chuckled to her teasingly. Velma blushed at first, but then smiled to the skeleton._

 _"Who's the spider freak?" Maroot asked._

 _Velma narrowed her eyes at the witch girl and hit her with her suitcase and shot a web around her mouth._

 _"Mmf, mmf, mmf!" Maroot muffled._

 _Mrs. Green called for Velma after Mr. Green made a portal in the ground._

* * *

"Velma was from the Spider Planet in Galaxy Omega Nine," Drell told the others as Grim tossed his baseball to Velma. "I thought she and Grim would become friends forever."

"They seem like a cute couple to me." Justine cooed.

"I thought so myself." Drell actually agreed. "Okay, Skippy, skip ahead to the Reaper Election."

"Can we stop?" Cindy asked. "I'm getting bored."

"Shut up, Butler!" Jo glared.

"Make me!" Cindy spat.

Jo took out Drell's magic pencil and erased her mouth. Cindy muffled and struggled as she couldn't speak anymore.

"Nice one." Drell said.

"Thanks." Jo replied.

"'You're gonna pay, Jo, I'll make sure you that you have the worst nightmare of your life!'" Cindy wrote down to the jockette.

Jo rolled her eyes to Cindy. "Anyway, Reaper Elections?"

* * *

 _In Doomsday Junior High, the bus came over and the students walked out together. Maroot was walking with Eris since they were best friends back then. Even Marceline's father and Yumi's mother went to school together_

"Ah, how could I forget the best vampire friends?" Drell replied.

"Is that Yumi's mother?" Jo asked.

"Yep, ladies and gentlemen, I give you Sachina Yoshimuru." Drell replied.

"Sachina?" Justine asked.

"The best female vampire we ever met." Drell nodded.

* * *

 _Grim walked out, but then frowned once he saw who was behind him, "Oh, great, it's the Boogie Teen."_

 _"Hey, guy, some jerk over there said he was gonna give you a wedgie!" Boogie smirked to Grim._

 _"Really?" Grim frowned._

 _"Oh, yes," Boogie smirked. "I'll protect ya, but it's gonna cost ya your lunch money!"_

 _"No way, I don't need help from the likes of you!" Grim glared. "I can handle it myself."_

 _"Well,... Okay..." Boogie said before panicking. "Oh, no, there he is!"_

 _Grim turned around and panicked but then Boogie came up behind him and gave him a wedgie._

 _"Well, whatya say? I'm some jerk all right!" Boogie laughed at his misery._

 _"Remind me why I wear underwear again?" Grim groaned._

 _Boogie kicked him straight into a blob monster and Grim came out with pink slime all over. "Tell you what; if you hold out on me again, I'll give you nightmares that will make you wet your self for a week." he then laughed at his favorite target._

 _"Boogie, you're a creep, you know that?" Velma scolded._

 _Boogie glared to her._

 _"Nerds are people too!" Velma defended._

Justine sniffled as she wiped her eyes as she knew how Velma feels because people are bullied her for looks.

"Babe, are you okay?" Jo asked.

"N-Nothing, I-I'm okay." Justine replied shakily.

"Grim was rather embarrassed when Velma stepped in like that." Drell said as they were then shown Grim whining and crying in the middle of the floor.

"I-It's okay," Justine started to cry. "I know his pain."

"You don't have to deal with them anymore." Drell soothed.

"Hey, what about me?" Cindy spoke up. "I was bullied too."

"Sorry about this, Cindy, but I warned you." Drell said and he then jumped back and sat right on top of her.

Cindy groaned as she was crushed by him. "Well, it's true, I'm a nerd and I got bullied every day!"

"Butler, shut up!" Jo scolded as she hugged her girlfriend.

"Sorry, guys..." Cindy sighed.

"Sheesh, what a whiner..." Drell rolled his eyes as he stroked Justine's hair.

* * *

 _"Well, well, if it isn't Velma Green the Spider Queen." Boogie smirked to the new girl in school._

 _"Don't call me that!" Velma glared._

 _"Who's gonna stop me?" Boogie taunted. "Velma Green the Spider Queen?"_

 _Velma violently hissed at him and shot a web around Boogie, poked him with her poison tip, and crawled up the flagpole and stuck him up there. "You okay, Grim?"_

 _"Wow, Velma, you sure can be scary when you want to be." Grim replied._

 _"Oh, it's all in the pinto prage," Velma smiled sheepishly. "You have it too, you just need to know how to harvest it."_

 _The bell then rang._

 _"I hear there's gonna be a big announcement," Velma said to her friend. "Let's get going."_

 _"Come on, Boogie, if you're late, you'll get detention." Grim mocked his bully._

 _Velma and Grim shared a laugh together. Boogie muffled as he struggled, but was still trapped against the flagpole._


	9. Chapter 9

"Serves him right." Justine giggled.

"Say, wait a minute, wait a minute, the Boogeyman the Powerpuff Girls fought before, is that any relation to Boogie?" Jo spoke up in slight confusion.

"The Boogeyman that the Powerpuff Girls fought is Boogie's father." Drell explained.

"So, there's more than one Boogeyman?" Jo asked.

"Oh, yeah," Drell nodded. "There's a long generation of them."

"I thought there was something weird going on when Buttercup told me." Jo replied.

A spider came up to Cindy and started to lay eggs in her ear.

"DRELL!" Cindy shrieked.

"Oh, no, the spiders found a way into my office." Drell panicked.

"I hate spiders!" Penelope yelped.

"I got this, okay?" Jo soothed the others before glaring at the spiders. "Spider Freaks, I hope you aren't afraid of the dark..." her eyes then glowed white. "Azarath Metrion..."

"You got this, Jo!" Drell cheered.

" **ZINTHOS!** " Jo then yelled while shooting a dark blast to the spiders, destroying them instantly.

"Nice work, Jo!" Drell praised.

Skippy sounded an alarm.

" **EVACUATE!** " Drell told the others.

* * *

Everyone ran out of Drell's office while Margie was typing at her computer. Then all of sudden, Margie was trapped in the web and the spider pulled her up. The little cat creature was stuck in a web as the spiders were about to attack her.

"Help!"

"Oh, no, that poor little creature is in trouble!" Justine frowned.

"I'll save her." Jo said.

"Jo, there's no time!" Drell cried out.

"But that little girl is in trouble; I have to save her!" Jo replied.

"You do have a good heart." Drell admired.

"I'll meet you guys up!" Jo ran back inside Drell's office.

"Good luck!" Drell called back as he ran with the others.

"Help!" the cat creature called as the spiders laughed.

"Azarath Metrion, **ZINTHOS!** " Jo used more of her black magic to save the creature kids.

"Look, it's Jo!" the bat creature noticed.

"Our knight in shining armor~" the girls squealed.

"Don't worry, I gotcha." Jo went to save them from the webs. "Guh, these are stickier than gum under the desks... Wait a minute," she then changed her hands to claws and cut the web enough that it fell apart. "Hey, I did it!"

The creature kids were then freed.

Jo grabbed them all. "Okay, are we all here?"

"Uh-huh!" the girls beamed. "You're our hero!"

"Okay, let's go!" Jo ran out with them to catch up with the others.

"Oh, no, the door!" the cyclops boy gasped. "It's sealed shut!"

"Stand back." Jo told the monster kids.

The monster kids stepped back. Jo then spit in her hands and rubbed them together.

"Be careful." the monster kids warned the jockette.

* * *

"Skippy, Jo's been in there a long time, go check on her, will ya?" Drell said.

Skippy sighed as he went to Drell's office door and put his ear against it. Jo roared as she was about to lift the door and throw it aside. Skippy shivered slightly at that. Jo then walked out with the creature kids. Skippy's eyes then lolled back into his skull and he fell backwards.

"Well, congratulations, Jo, you did it!" Drell cheered.

Cindy then growled in jealousy.

"Now what do we do?" Jo asked.

"We have to let Velma know that Grim didn't cheat to become the Reaper." Drell replied.

"Daddy, there's spiders behind you!" Penelope gasped.

Justine then shot a lava blast and burned the spiders behind the warlock.

"Justine, you saved my life!" Drell beamed before hugging the shy beauty teen.

Cindy folded her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Take note of this, Pen-Pen," Drell told her. "Take note of the great people before you."

"Okay, Daddy." Penelope giggled.

"If I hear Jo or Justine's names one more time..." Cindy said firmly.

"Do you think Jo and Justine could train me to become a great fighter?" Penelope asked her father.

Cindy screamed and stormed off. "That's IT! I quit!" she then stepped over Skippy on the way out.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Drell pulled her back. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Says who?" Cindy glared at him.

"Says _me_!" Drell lifted her up by her hood.

"And if I don't?" Cindy asked.

"Then I will tear your face so far that your own mother won't recognize you!" Jo threatened.

Cindy then blew a raspberry at the jockette.

"WHY, YOU!" Jo grabbed Cindy.

"I'm sick of Drell always making you and Justine sound so great!" Cindy glared. "What about me?! I have a tiger! Just because you're a werewolf demon and she's Pele's descendant which is awesome by the way; doesn't mean you should act like hot shots, I mean you have a fan club!"

"You... Know... What I... **THINK?!** " Jo's eyes twitched. "I think we need to talk alone, excuse me for a second."

"Suit yourself..." Drell then threw Cindy into Jo's arms.

Jo took Cindy into a room and it was a quiet for a few minutes until you could hear noises such as screams, roughhousing, and swears.

" **HAVE MERCY!** " Cindy begged. "I'm sorry!"

Drell whistled as he leaned against the wall and filed his nails.


	10. Chapter 10

After a while, Cindy was let free and Jo came out over to the warlock.

"Good job, Jo," Drell smiled. "If you were a witch, I'd let you be in the Council."

"Thanks." Jo replied.

"Heck, I would let you be the Head of the Council."

"Aw, shucks..." Jo muttered. "Um, what about Penelope?"

"Uh, I kinda don't wanna be Head of the Council when I grow up..." Penelope smiled shyly and shuffled her foot. "I don't know what I'll do, but I kinda don't want that, but, um, Jo, Justine? You think you could teach me how to fight?"

"Wellll... I'm training the Boys, Buttercup, and Autumn..." Jo thought about it. "I guess I could squeeze one more in."

"Awesome!" Penelope beamed.

"Come on, guys, we better get to the Spider Queen before it's too late." Drell said.

The others agreed.

"Skippy, take us to Velma Green and bring your mother's photo book!" Drell commanded.

Skippy saluted and teleported them to where Velma was just as she was about to eat Grim's head in her wedding cake.

* * *

"Velma, please don't do this!" Grim cried out.

"Quiet!" Velma growled. "Bring me the flower girl too!"

"No!" Josee gasped, then looked to Duncan and Abby. "I really hate to do this, but... Delinquents, I think we have to... *gulp* Work together to save Anna Mae."

"Someone has a change of heart." Abby scoffed.

"No kidding." Duncan agreed.

"I know it sounds risky, but it's the only way." Josee said.

"I have to agree..." Mandy agreed. "The only way we can get out of here and save the town is if we all work together, enemies or no enemies."

"After all this is over, we're going back to being enemies, Delinquents!" Josee then said.

"We have names." Abby reminded her.

"Yes, and it's not 'Son' and 'Daughter'," Josee glared. "Call me 'Mom' one more time and I'll let the spiders eat you all."

"Okay, we'll stop." Duncan laughed.

"I'm serious." Josee glared.

"Okay, okay, we're listening." Abby said.

* * *

"Hey, elves, I need to go to the bathroom real bad!" Josee then called out.

"You take me for a fool, surface dweller," the shorter elf scoffed. "I'm not gonna free you."

"Okay, if you wanna clean up pee, that's fine too." Josee shrugged.

"You guys really clean up human pee?" Duncan asked.

"It's your choice." Abby added in.

"Hmm... You are wise, little fellow." the shorter elf had Josee lowered and cut a knife through her web trap to free her.

"Hiyah!" Josee said before kicking the shorter elf into a web.

"Here, let me hold that for ya." Abby took the elf's knife and threw it against the taller elf's head, but only hit his ponytail.

"Nice shot, sis." Duncan praised.

"A little too high though." Abby growled.

"Doesn't matter now."

Abby then changed her hands into claws and she cut out the web.

"Hurry up there." Josee urged.

"Okay, don't have a cow." Duncan said.

"Or the whole barn." Abby said.

Josee rolled her eyes. "I have to find my darling niece, she's all I have left."

"What do you mean?" Abby asked. "Don't you have a family?"

"Any parents?" Duncan asked.

"I had a brother, but believe it or not, he's worse than I am," Josee said. "His girlfriend abandoned the baby on our doorstop with a note saying 'This is yours, Jareth, next time use a condom', and he said he didn't want the responsibility of taking care of his child, so Anna Mae was taken into my care when she turned seven."

Duncan and Abby gasped to find that out.

"Don't think I'm trying to get sympathy, this is as true as the wrinkles on my face." Josee then smirked.

Duncan and Abby chuckled to that since she was being playful about herself now.

"Okay, you two, let's get to work." Josee said seriously then.

"You read my mind." Abby said before morphing into a werewolf and let out a howl.

"Time to make that 'Spider Witch' pay!" Duncan rose his fist.

Abby snarled and swiped her claws at the spiders.

"For my niece!" Josee proclaimed.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Meanwhile in the sewers..._**

"Ugh, why do we have to go in the sewers?" Justine frowned. "It smells in here."

"Sorry, but this is an emergency access to your school and through the Netherworld." Drell said as he sat on Skippy's back who was crawling through the raw sewage against his will.

"Hey, Babe, you wanna get on my back so you don't have to walk through it?" Jo offered.

"Thanks, I hate to be like Heather, but these shoes weren't made for walking in sludge." Justine smiled.

Jo then carried Justine on her back and walked with her.

Cindy slipped over something and fell in the mucky waters flat on her back. "Eww... Guhh..."

"Stop whining, Butler!" Drell scoffed.

"I feel in the sewage!" Cindy frowned.

"You don't hear Jo and Justine complaining!" Drell replied.

"Yes, Drell... Sorry, Drell..." Cindy tried to stand up.

"You should take lessons from them." Drell suggested.

Cherry growled in response. Skippy panted and tugged on Drell's shirt and pointed to the inside of his mouth, looking rather starving and dehydrated. Drell snapped his fingers and gave a cheeseburger and pop to Skippy. Skippy took them and nourished himself until he could keep going.

"Wow, you've gotten stronger than last time." Justine cooed.

"I've been working out." Jo replied.

"I'm impressed, Jo." Drell said.

"Daddy, could I have a cheeseburger too?" Penelope asked.

"Bacon?" Drell asked before snapping his fingers.

"Yes, please." Penelope replied.

Drell then snapped his fingers and gave her a double bacon cheeseburger.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Penelope hugged her father.

"Anything for my little princess." Drell smiled as he stroked her hair.

"I've been working out too, Drell." Cindy said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Drell said. "Anyone else want anything before we move on?"

"I-" Cindy spoke up.

"How about you, Jo?" Drell then asked. "Justine?"

"Steak, medium rare." Jo said.

"A cheeseburger with everything on it please." Justine added.

"Anything to drink?" Drell asked. "I'd like you to keep up your energy before we face Velma and her elves."

"Mountain Dew Code Red, please." Justine said.

"And a Dr. Pepper for me." Jo then added in.

"Uh, Drell, I'd like something too!" Cindy spoke up.

"Cindy, don't interrupt me." Drell scolded.

"I'm hungry!" Cindy groaned.

"If you so much as interrupt me again, I'll take Kimba away from you and I don't care if you have a nightmare so bad it kills you and then your grandmother hates me for the rest of my life..." Drell glared. "Unless you stand up to me, you're my scapegoat!"

"You hate me!" Cindy fussed. "All you do is praised Jo and Justine just because they saved Netherworld a couple of times; you treat them like they are your saviors!"

"Skippy, shut her up, I'm getting a migraine..." Drell held his head.

"Way to go, Butler, you just gave my daddy a migraine!" Penelope glared.

"That's it, I'm leaving!" Cindy growled. "I hope Velma will eat you all!"

"I carry migraine pills in case I need them." Justine said.

"Thank you, Justine, you're a life-saver." Drell sounded relieved.

Skippy gave Drell a glass of water.

Drell took the pill and drank it down with the water, then spit some of the water in Skippy's face. "YOU CALL THAT REFRESHING SPRING WATER?!'

Skippy jumped in Jo's arms, shaking like a leaf.

"Coward..." Jo muttered to Skippy.

"Aww, poor Skippy." Justine cooed as she then kissed his cheek.

Skippy smiled shyly to her.

Drell chuckled, grabbed Skippy's tie and pulled him over. "I'm sure Batoria would love to hear about this."

 **'You wouldn't.'** Skippy's eyes widened.

Drell grinned darkly. "Be my slave for the next century."

 **'Aren't I already?'** Skippy smirked like a smart aleck.

"Don't be a smart aleck!" Drell warned.

"Jo and Justine have a fan club," Cindy groaned. "What's next; their own movie?"

"Yeah, and it'll be starring Jennifer Lopez and Tom Cruise." Penelope smiled dreamily.

"Don't worry Cindy, you'd have a part too." Drell said.

"And who would play me?" Cindy rolled her eyes. "Please don't let it be Miley Cyrus."

"We'll discuss that later..." Drell took out some gum and popped it into his mouth and chewed it.

Cindy winced and grunted. 'I hate the sound of people chewing gum."

"Don't you ever stop complaining?" Jo glanced to her.

"Don't you ever stop being famous?" Cindy retorted with a scoff.

"Cindy, stop that." Justine scolded.

Cindy folded her arms and pouted. Drell then blew a bubble. Skippy looked nervous and popped the bubble with his pipe tip.

" **SKIPPY!** " Drell scolded.

Skippy then jumped into Justine's arms again, shaking like a leaf once again. Justine held Skippy and stroked his hair. Skippy purred like a cat.

"Aw, Babe, what about me?" Jo asked.

"Jealous, aren't we?" Justine smirked with a giggle.

Skippy giggled too.

* * *

"All right, we need something to break down this door..." Drell cracked his knuckles.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." Cindy miserably counted down.

"Allow me." Jo volunteered.

"Aww... Well... Okay, just this once." Drell smiled.

Jo nodded, then broke down the door so they could get through.

Drell sighed before trapping Skippy around his arm. "What a gal, eh, Skippo?"

Skippy nodded with a smile.

"It seems like just yesterday when I trained those two." Drell said as he wiped his eyes.

Skippy handed him a hanky. Drell took it and blew his nose noisily and then dropped it on Cindy's head.

"Hey!" Cindy cringed.

"Those two are like children to me." Drell sniffled.

"And they did go through tough times a lot." Penelope agreed.

"Mm-hmm..." Drell nodded. "Someone help me up a little in here, it's higher than I remember."

Skippy sighed and got down on his hands and knees to give Drell a boost up.

"Thanks, Skippo," Drell said before looking to Justine and Penelope. "Ladies first."

"Ahem!" Cindy glared. "What about me?"

"Oh, get over here!" Drell reached for Cindy as Justine and Penelope went first and he threw her against the open door. "Okay, Jo, you're next."

"You got it," Jo climbed in after. "I can't believe Tom Cruise is playing me, is it a good movie?"

"The best ever." Drell promised.

"Really?" Jo asked.

"Siskel and Ebert would be proud," Drell sighed softly with a smile. "Bless their souls, I can't believe they're both gone now."

"Who's Siskel and Ebert?" Justine asked.

"You never heard of Siskel and Ebert?!" Drell asked. "What, do you live in a cave?!"

Cindy hid a snicker.

"Siskel and Ebert are two of the greatest mortal movie critics of all time!" Drell said.

"And what's so funny, Butler?" Jo demanded.

"Nothing!" Cindy answered quickly.

Jo narrowed her eyes to Cindy as they kept going along.

"I'll explain later, let's just say they made a big mistake when they criticized one of Slappy Squirrel's cartoons." Drell said.

"Oh, I know who you're talking about now!" Justine snapped her fingers in realization then.

"Now you finally realize it." Cindy muttered in a deadpan voice.

"You say something?" Jo asked.

"I-I said Justine has a nice body." Cindy replied.

Jo growled to her. Cindy covered her mouth and shivered.


	12. Chapter 12

"There she is..." Drell looked up to see Velma about to eat Grim's head while Duncan, Abby, and Josee got free to save everyone else.

Cindy jumped up behind them, unable to see due to how small she was. "I can't see! I can't see!"

"The Ice Bronze is working with Duncan and Abby, now I've seen everything." Jo commented.

"Velma, don't eat Grim," Justine begged. "We have to tell you something very important!"

"Who said that?" Velma sneered as she turned around.

"Kinda looks like Toot with that white skin and black hair..." Cindy commented as they came up close to the Spider Queen.

"Hey, Spider Freak, we gotta tell you something!" Jo called.

"Grim was trying to make you the new reaper," Justine explained. "He had those votes with your name on them."

" **LIES!** " Velma hissed.

"No, Velma, it's true!" Grim pleaded. "Listen to them!"

Velma narrowed her eyes. "I want proof."

"Okay, you want proof?" Jo replied. "I'll give you proof!"

"The proof is in the pudding!" Cindy jumped fiercely.

"Ooh, she becomes more and more appetizing every day..." Bubba licked his lips hungrily.

"Show me!" Velma demanded.

"Should I?" Jo asked. "I'd hate to be in her head."

"Of course." Drell replied.

Skippy panted as he walked over and fell flat on the floor.

"Ooh, what an exotic specimen you are..." Velma smirked to Skippy.

Drell chuckled before flexing his arms. "Well, I don't like to brag."

"Not you, him!" Velma glared, referring to Skippy.

"Damn!" Drell pouted.

"And you're not so bad looking yourself," Velma said as she walked over to the jockette. "So tall, handsome, strong, and you've got some muscles too."

"I'm sick of this myself," Jo said to Cindy. "Now I know how Mike feels when girls flirt with her."

"Velma, please try to understand, Grim was only trying to help you." Justine said.

"Oh, yeah, by cheating?!" Velma glared.

"Skippy, the book!" Drell called.

Skippy panted heavily as he got up and went to get the very heavy book.

"Thanks, Skippo." Drell nodded to him.

Skippy panted and saluted before falling flat on the floor in restlessness. Drell then opened the book to the Reaper Election.

"Hmm..." Velma firmly hummed in thought.

* * *

 _They are then shown Doomsday Junior High School as the Reaper elections are starting and the students were on their way into the auditorium._

 _"I think this Reaper thing is stupid, Eris." Maroot said to her best friend._

 _"I know." Eris agreed._

 _"Maroot, please shut up," Sachina turned around in annoyance. "I don't want to hear your big stupid mouth."_

 _"You shut up!" Maroot hissed. "I'm going to be Head of the Witches Council someday and I demand to be treated with respect!"_

 _"And I was given an apple of discord for my birthday, so I can make chaos strike you down if I wanted to!" Eris added._

 _"Well, I'm a Vampire Prince and she's a Vampire Princess, so that means we're better than you." Hunson defended._

 _Eris and Maroot blew raspberries at them while making goofy faces._

 _"Hey, Sachina, I wonder what their blood tastes like?" Hunson said to his friend._

 _"Tasty." Sachina smirked, showing her fangs._

 _Eris and Maroot folded their arms. Boogie was going up to give a speech to his fellow classmates about becoming the new Reaper._

 _"I think he should be the reaper." Eris suggested._

 _"The Boogie Reaper." Maroot chuckled._

 _"Good one." Eris laughed._

 _"Will you shut up?" Sachina growled._

 _"You shut up!" Maroot retorted._

 _" **ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!** " the teacher demanded._

 _The students were then silent._

 _"Boogie, you may give your speech now." the teacher told the Boogie Teen._

 _"Thank you." Boogie replied._

* * *

 _Boogie was nervous about giving his speech and glared at his mother who was the only one who clapped._

 _"You're next, Miss Green." the teacher then told the spider teen._

 _Velma gulped and walked over next._

 _"Good luck, Velma!" Grim smiled._

 _"You're gonna need it, Spider Queen!" Boogie smirked as he came to sit down with a wookie boy. "You twerps might as well throw in the towel, you can't be me, Grim, this is a scare election, not a sissy election!"_

 _"You're not scary either, Boogie!" Grim glared._

 _"True, but I'm gonna cheat!" Boogie retorted._

 _Grim glared until he heard Velma's beautiful singing._

 _"You're up, Grim, try not to make a fool of yourself." the teacher advised._

 _Grim glared to the teacher before he was then shoved out onto the stage and a spotlight shined on him._

 _"Hey, it's the Bonehead!" Maroot called out._

 _"H-Hi I'm Grim, and I would like to be the reaper because, well, I'm scary." Grim sounded very nervous._

 _"Prove it!" a young Lord Pain called out. "Do something that'll make me wanna tattoo your image all over my body!"_

 _"Like, Maroot and me don't even think we need a reaper," Eris replied. "Anarchy!"_

 _Everyone then laughed at Grim._

 _"You're not scary!" Maroot called out. "Get off the stage!"_

 _"Well, I can be scary at a moment's notice," Grim said nervously. "Well, I have to be in the mood, mon!"_

 _"Get off the stage!" Maroot chanted to make the others copy her. "Get off the stage! Get off the stage!"_

 _Grim then ran away, crying._

 _"Okay, okay, time to cast your votes," the teacher said after people threw junk at Grim. "Please vote for whoever you thought was the meanest, scariest candidate."_

* * *

 ** _Backstage..._**

 _"Oh, Grim, you didn't throw the election for me, did you?" Velma asked her new best friend._

 _"Oh, Velma, I did terrible," Grim pouted. "I'm not scary at all."_

 _"You look kinda pale," Velma frowned. "Let me get you a bottled water."_

 _Velma then walked off as Boogie was sneaking behind the voting booth and went underground as the others were casting their votes. Grim noticed that Boogie was going underground and decided to follow him._

* * *

 _Boogie hummed to himself as the papers were falling into a bucket._

 _"Boogie!" Grim glared._

 _Boogie yelled out once he was exposed._

 _"I can't let you do this, Boogie!" Grim glared._

 _"Who's gonna stop me, you?!" Boogie challenged._

 _Once the ballots fell into the bucket, Boogie set them all on fire._

 _"And now, almost half of the ballots belong to me!" Boogie grinned as he took out his creature and burped it which made papers with Boogie's name fall into the bucket._

 _"They all say 'Boogie'." Grim noticed._

 _"That's right, Scrawny," Boogie replied. "The only way someone could win is if every monster voted for him, I've got this in the bag and there's ntohing you dweebs can do-"_

 _Grim then was about to throw the bucket to knock him out. Boogie then caught it before it could hit him, and kicked it, but then missed Grim and got locked in a torture chest._

 _"Looks like you kicked the bucket, Boogie." Grim chuckled._

 _Boogie demanded to be let out and Grim then burned the ballots to replace them with something else._

* * *

 ** _Back upstairs..._**

 _Maroot popped her bubblegum as she voted with Eris._

 _Velma noticed a hatch open behind the voting box and went down to it. "Grim? You down there?" she then came in as Grim put in the ballots and she then gasped as she felt he was cheating._

 _"V-Velma, I-" Grim looked nervous._

 _"Grim!" Velma had tears in her eyes. "H-How could you?!" she then hit the bucket and ran off crying._

 _"Velma, wait!" Grim cried out._

* * *

Velma hissed as she watched that memory.

"Velma, I-I can explain!" Grim shivered.

"The time for explanation is over!" Velma grabbed his skull. "The time to feast upon your powers has begun!" she laughed wickedly then.

"Wait a minute, Spider Freak!" Jo told her.

"Don't eat him!" Justine begged.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to live around here with your evil laugh going on for every two minutes?!" Jeff scolded his bride.

"You said you liked my wicked laughter." Velma defended.

"I said I liked your wicked chuckle!" Jeff glared.

"And you said I could eat Cindy, not you!" Bubba glared as well. "I EAT HER! **NOBODY ELSE!** I don't care about killing those werewolves, the deal is off, good luck with your so-called wedding!"

"This is **_YOUR_ FAULT!** " Velma hissed.

"Us? Look, lady..." Jo tried.

"How about you shut up and listen?!" Justine had enough.

"Whoa, Justine." Jo was surprised.

"I'm sorry." Justine blushed.

Jo smirked. "Hmm... I like this side of you."

"Me too," Drell agreed. "I always love a woman who isn't afraid to stand up."

"So, you like this side of me, huh, Jo?" Justine asked.

"I do, but let's worry about that later." Jo said since they still had a job to do.

"We might have to wait a while," Drell said as Jeff and Velma were still arguing. "This could take some time."

"Well, in that case..." Jo said before kissing Justine on the lips.

" **SKIPPY!** " Drell called out.

Skippy panted and saluted.

"Wanna play Yahtzee?" Drell sat down and conjured up a board game.

Skippy then coughed slightly and sputtered.

Drell then hiked up behind Skippy and gave him a push on the stomach which made him cough up the dice. "I told you those weren't salad croutons!"

"Hey, Jo..." Justine started.

"Wanna make out?" Jo finished for her.

Jo and Justine then made out as Velma and Jeff were arguing.


	13. Chapter 13

**_About five minutes later..._**

"Got any fives?" Bubba asked.

"Go fish." Cindy replied.

Jo and Justine knocked the cards by accident as they were rolling around of their make-out session.

"Hey!" Cindy glared.

" **GO FISH YOURSELF!** " Bubba threw his cards down and folded his arms.

Cindy tried to move Jo and Justine, but she got run over by them. "Ow."

"Did you hear something?" Justine asked her girlfriend.

"Must've been a bug..." Jo shrugged.

Cindy groaned and wiggled her legs out as she was stuck. Her face turned all red as she saw underneath Justine's skirt.

"Now where were we?" Justine asked.

Jo kept making out with Justine. Cindy shivered as she sweated nervously and bashfully.

"Hey, Jo, are you playing with my skirt?" Justine asked.

"No, why?" Jo asked.

"Well, someone is..." Justine said.

Jo and Justine sat up then and saw Cindy right between them.

Cindy had lipstick all over her face and even had a couple of hickies and her glasses were crooked and her hair was messed up. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Why didn't you yell for help!?" Jo asked.

"I tried, but you didn't listen!" Cindy replied. "Besides I was trapped; I tugged Justine's skirt to get help."

Justine smiled bashfully while Jo glanced.

Cindy coughed up some smoke then. "By the way, Jo, have you gotten stronger?"

* * *

"Hey, keep it down, I'm trying to play a game with Skippy here!" Drell glared as Skippy had most of his clothes with money and trinkets on the table as they played Yahtzee. "Okay, Skippy, socks or boxers?"

 **'Socks.'** Skippy replied.

"Jo, Justine, wanna play?" Drell asked.

"Do we even have time?" Justine asked.

Drell looked to see Jeff and Velma still fighting. "Sure."

Jo and Justine then sat down while Skippy shivered nervously and coldly.

"What about-" Cindy was about to ask.

"Didn't I say to not interrupt?!" Drell scolded.

"Sorry." Cindy sighed.

"Okay, Jo, your hoodie or your sweatpants?" Drell then asked.

"Tempting..." Jo said. "Well, I've had this hoodie for a long time, so I bet sweatpants, why?"

"We're playing Strip Yahtzee." Drell smirked.

"What?!" Jo asked as she took off her hoodie.

"Damn, you're ripped, and I mean ripped." Drell commented.

"Holy Toledo!" Penelope gasped before fainting with a blush.

Skippy snickered bashfully and batted his eyelashes.

"You've been holding back, Elliot." Jo chuckled.

"Aw, shut up and gimme the dice." Jo snapped her fingers.

Skippy grunted, gagged, then coughed into his hands and put the dice in the can.

"You got this, babe." Justine cheered.

"I never lose..." Drell smirked. "They call me the Yahtzee King."

'Who calls you that?' Skippy smirked back.

"Shut up, Skippy." Drell clonked him on the head.

"Oh, is that so?" Jo replied.

"Bring it on." Drell challenged.

* * *

 ** _Ten minutes later..._**

"I-I can't believe that I lost!" Drell flipped out.

Skippy was given his clothes and treasures back while Drell had to pay up.

"I can't believe Jo beat me!" Drell complained.

Skippy snickered to Drell's misfortune.

"I can't believe that you beat me, Jo." Drell said.

"Believe it." Jo ruffled up his hair.

"You're not taking mine and Hilda's old flame though." Drell crossed his arms.

"I never intended on doing so." Jo promised.

"That's why I like you and Justine." Drell smiled.

Cindy growled in jealousy.

"Thanks for not betting my Valentine's Day robe though, Hilda loves that thing." Drell said.

"You're welcome." Jo said as she put her hoodie back on.

"I bet you work-out every day to get that ripped." Drell complimented.

"You're not looking too bad yourself, how much can you lift?" Jo asked.

"Still 9,999, it's all I can do," Drell shrugged. "How about you?"

"Eh, I dunno..." Jo shrugged, "A ton or so?"

"That's not so bad." Drell replied.

"*cough* Weak. *cough*" Cindy muttered.

"You say something, Cindy?" Drell glared.

"Nothng, sir?" Cindy lied.

"Are you saying that I'm weak?" Jo asked.

"No, no of course not." Cindy replied.

"I think she's calling you weak, Jo" Drell said.

"Drell..." Cindy winced uncomfortably.

"Really?" Jo asked.

"Yup." Drell confirmed.

Cindy glared up at Drell. " **WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!** "

"What's your problem?!" Drell glared back.

"You always treat me like dirt and Jo and Justine like gods!"

"Pfft, you're imagining things..." Drell turned his back on her.

Cindy growled and lunged out for him. Drell then flicked her in the forehead.

"Just because they are a demon and a goddess." Cindy growled.

"Hey!" Jo called out.

"Sorry, but I have powers too you know." Cindy defended.

"Pfft..." Drell fluttered his lips.

"You know what I mean, don't you, Skippy?" Cindy asked Drell's friend.

Skippy shook his head.

"What?!" Cindy gaped at him.

"I'm getting a migraine, Jo, can you hand me a pill?" Justine asked.

"Sure, babe." Jo said.

"Man, I cannot catch a break!" Cindy kicked the wall which then hurt her foot and a crumbling ceiling fell on top of her. "Ugh, my life just keeps getting worse!" she then popped out. "Why am I so unlucky!"

"Because you're rude all the time!"

"Well, you're a bully and rude!"

Jo glared.

"When am I rude?!" Cindy folded her arms.

"You interrupt flashbacks, cut fight scenes, need I go on?" Jo scoffed. "How am I rude?!"

"YOU BULLY YOUR SO-CALLED FRIENDS AND ONLY DEFEND AUTUMN AND JUSTINE!" Cindy glared. "Maybe you all would be better off without me!"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Jo growled.

"Uh, Jo..." Justine tried.

"Hang on, babe," Jo said before arguing back with Cindy. " **I SAVED YOUR BUTT ALL THE TIME WHILE YOU JUST SIT ON YOUR ASS NOT DOING ANYTHING, BUT JUST WHINE!** "

"Oh, you think you're all that?!" Cindy growled.

" **HEY, I'M THE ONE WHO SAVES AND HELP PEOPLE WHILE YOU JUST SIT THERE AND COMPLAIN ABOUT EVERYTHING!** " Jo snapped. " **YOU'RE ALWAYS SUCH A WHINY LITTLE BRAT, YOU NEVER WANT TO DO _ANYTHING_!** "

Cindy folded her arms and growled. "I'm telling my mom on you, Drell!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared of your mother..." Drell mocked. "Ya think she's gonna get mad at her childhood best friend?"

"Yes, or would you rather me tell my grandma on you?" Cindy then threatened.

"Your grandma is in Vegas." Drell scoffed.

"That doesn't mean I can't call her, because I will." Cindy pouted angrily.

"Cindy, will you just shut up?!" Justine snapped.

"No, Justine, I'm sick of being pushed around by everybody!" Cindy folded her arms.

"There you go again, acting like a little brat," Drell glared. "Even Penelope acts better than you."

"Aw, thank you, Daddy." Penelope smiled.

Cindy grumbled and stormed off.

"What's her problem?" Penelope asked.

"You think we should apologize?" Justine suggested.

"As far as I'm concerned, Jo Elliot doesn't do any apologizing!" Jo scoffed.

The others merely sighed.

* * *

Velma walked over. "Well, I think Jeff's cooled off now, he's going to lie down."

"I think Cindy's about to join him," Drell said. "Anyway, Velma, Grim didn't cheat at the Reaper Elections. It's all a huge misunderstanding... You see, he replaced all of Boogie's votes with your name so you would win and not the Boogie Teen."

"Then how do you explain how he won as the Grim Reaper?" Velma folded her arms.

"Because people crossed your name and changed to Grim's name after he put Boogie in his place." Justine explained.

"Is that so?" Velma asked.

"SKIPPY!" Drell called out.

Skippy held his stomach with a pout as it growled weakly.

"Sorry, Skippy." Drell said then.

Skippy pointed the inside of his mouth and patted his belly as he then licked his lips hungrily. Drell then snapped his fingers and gave Skippy a hot dog. Skippy beamed and then ate the hot dog instantly and looked as though he hadn't eaten in days.

"Okay, tell me what happened..." Velma then lightly demanded.

"After you saw Grim putting new votes in the bucket, you cried and ran away, but you didn't know that he wanted _you_ to be the reaper." Justine explained.

"Then how did he win?" Velma asked with a glare.

"If you listen, then we will tell you." Jo replied.

"Fine..." Velma folded her arms. "But my patience grows thin."

"Okay, lady, calm down!" Jo said.

Velma grumbled as she waited patiently for the results.


	14. Chapter 14

**_The Reaper Election..._**

 _Mr. Spleen was explaining to the students about how the winner will receive the scythe. Boogie however, was sneaking away from the auditorium until Grim saw him and grabbed the scythe._

 _"Boogie, this is all your fault!" Grim snapped._

 _Boogie screamed and ran off. Grim grabbed the scythe and chased after his rival and he whacked it into the ground, crackling it up instantly. The ground cracked and souls rose from the cracks and they pulled Boogie even further underground. Grim laughed as green flames came behind him and he appeared to be rather menacing._

 _"Sorry about that, folks," Mr. Spleen took the scythe away from Grim. "You know, boys will be boys."_

 _Everyone was impressed with Grim and they crossed out Velma's name and put in Grim as they wanted him to be the reaper instead._

* * *

"Now you see, Velma?" Justine asked then. "Everybody else who didn't vote voted for Grim."

"So that's how Grim became the Reaper, never knew he had it in him..." Mandy commented as she stood beside Cindy.

"How many spiders did you get, Bro?" Abby asked Duncan. "I got 62."

"61." Duncan replied.

"I got rid of 56." Josee added in.

"Not bad for a team effort, if I do say so myself." Abby said.

"Remember, after we save Anna Mae and the school, this never happened," Josee reminded, but then smiled. "I have to admit though, it was kind of fun working with you guys."

"But after this, we shall become enemies again." Duncan reminded.

Josee narrowed her eyes at the delinquents and the two narrowed their eyes at the female ice dancer.

* * *

"Everyone who hadn't already voted, voted for me," Grim said to the Spider Queen. "But I tried for you, Velma. I really did."

"Oh, Grim," Velma replied. "Now that i know the truth, I almost cannot believe I've plotted to try to eat your skull for the last thirty centuries."

"Yeah, it does seem a little silly, does it?" Grim smiled to her.

"We tried to tell you, Velma," Justine cooed. "Grim was only trying to help you, not destroying your dream."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen..." Velma replied. "I guess I should've known someone as sweet and innocent as Grim would never stoop to do something so low."

"We all make mistakes." Jo admitted.

"So do you." Cindy added in.

Jo shook her fist at Cindy. Cindy merely glared instead of cowered in fear. Jo then growled at her.

"Did you just growl at me?" Cindy asked, unfazed.

"Yeah!" Jo glared. "What's with you?"

"Like you care." Cindy scoffed.

"I swear, you are just asking for a death sentence." Jo snarled.

"I have a tiger and I'm not afraid to use it." Cindy reminded.

Jo folded her arms with a snarl. Mandy gently patted Cindy on the back.

"I like the old you better," Jo said. "I thought you were cool when I first met you."

"I'm sorry, Jo, but people change." Cindy said.

"Well, congratulations, New Sarah." Jo replied.

"Sarah?!" Cindy replied back in a panic. "I'm turning into Sarah..."

Mandy backed away. "Even I don't wanna deal with that."

"This can't be happening!" Cindy flipped out. "I don't want to be the New Sarah!"

"Well, you did say that people change, 'New Sarah'." Jo reminded.

"Stop calling me that!" Cindy complained. "How would you feel if I called you 'New Eva'?!"

Jo growled in response.

"Guys, just stop," Justine begged. "You shouldn't be fighting each other!"

Jo and Cindy narrowed their eyes to each other.

Jeff came over. "I'm all better now."

"Cindy, I know Jo can be hard on you sometimes, but she does cares about her friends, and Jo, you shouldn't be so hard on Cindy." Justine soothed.

Cindy merely looked away and Jo rolled her eyes.

"Dad, I think we should take these lovely friends of yours out for the reception." Jeff said to Billy.

"Wait a minute, son." Billy replied.

"Please," Justine sniffled. "I really hate it when my friends fight."

"I hate it when my friends are fighting too." Cindy agreed.

"Aww, poor baby..." Bubba cooed as he was chopping vegetables in a pot. "Poor, poor child... Oh, come to Uncle Bubba..."

"No!" Cindy glared at him. "Maybe you're right, Justine; I'm sorry if I acted like a brat."

"Jo, do you have something to say to her?" Justine then prompted.

"Hmph!" Jo turned away.

"Jo! Apologize to her," Justine glared before whispering. "Or else I won't role play with you."

"That's just a risk I'm gonna have to take..." Jo said through her teeth.

"Oh, won't you miss Catwoman?" Justine tempted. "That sexy tight outfit?"

"Hmm..." Jo merely hummed.

Justine sighed to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Everything was nearly back to normal. Abby and Duncan shook hands with Josee and set off the elves on giant spiders and sent them far away.

"Looks like everything is back to normal," Cindy said. "Well... Almost everything..."

"Butler, I'm s-s-s-s..." Jo struggled.

"Hmm?" Cindy replied.

"I'm S-S-S-S..." Jo struggled.

Cindy folded her arms and tapped her foot.

"Well, Jo, go on and say it..." Justine urged.

"I'm s-s-so-" Jo still had trouble.

Cindy looked to Jo curiously.

"I'm s-s-sooo..." Jo growled. "Ugh, I can't do it!"

"I knew you couldn't do it..." Cindy said.

"Let me try again," Jo said. "I'm s-s-soooooorryy..."

"Well, she said it." Justine said.

"Hmm..." Cindy said. "I guess I accept your apology, but I'm totally gonna see Drell once this is all over."

"Cool, but if you ever tell anyone about me about me apologizing; I will gut you alive and your tiger won't save you, do you got that?!" Jo snarled.

"C-Crystal," Cindy replied. "Can I nickname you 'New Eva'?"

Jo gripped her by her collar with a snarl.

"Or not!" Cindy yelped. "It was just a joke, honest, just a joke!"

Jo dropped Cindy.

"New Eva," Cindy snickered. "That's funny."

Jo whacked the back of her head.

"Ow!" Cindy rubbed her head with a pout.

* * *

Later on, once the school was rid of webs and everything else, Jeff and Velma could now get married.

"I apologized to Butler," Jo said to her girlfriend. "Can I still see Catwoman tonight?"

"Let me think about it while I buy some whipped cream at Malph's." Justine giggled.

"Can I wear the Batman costume?" Jo asked.

"Of course you can." Justine replied.

"Awesome!" Jo cheered.

"Looks like everything turned out okay in the end." Cindy smiled.

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Judge Spleen told Velma and Jeff. "You may now extract poisons with each other."

The kind male black widow spider and female Spider Queen then fell to the ground and shared their poisons with each other as their legs twitched.

"Eww, that's gross." Cindy shuddered.

"That's what Jo and Justine do every night." Duncan laughed.

"Yick!" Cindy stuck her tongue out.

Josee hugged Anna Mae once they were reunited, she then hid a wink to Duncan and Abby when no one else was watching.

Duncan and Abby then gave thumb's up back to Josee, but they were then back to being enemies right after this adventure.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I didn't listen," Velma said to the others as she held her bouquet. "I was rather foolish. Also, Drell, your mother called."

Drell gulped. "Yeah...?"

"She says you never call her," Velma glared. "I'd hop to it if I were you, Skippy calls his parents every night."

"*cough* Mama's Boy. *cough*" Drell scoffed.

Skippy glared at his best friend in return.

"Listen, Velma; I'm sorry I insulted you." Justine apologized to the Spider Queen.

"I'm sorry for insulting you too," Velma replied. "Maybe you're not so bad for a mortal."

"Oh, she's not a mortal," Drell corrected. "She's actually a descendant from Pele."

"Oh, is that right?" Velma asked.

"Yeah, and I have a twin brother and younger cousin who are developing their powers too, but Lilo's still a kid, so she might get it soon." Justine said.

"Fascinating," Velma smiled. "What about the young man in sweats?"

"Jo?" Drell replied. "She's a werewolf demon."

"A werewolf demon?" Velma questioned. "I haven't heard about such a thing since Laurie Elliot."

"That's her kid." Drell confirmed.

"Hmm... I suppose I have a lot to learn." Velma said.

"So, are you going to be a good guy from now on, Velma?" Grim asked his old friend.

"Yes, I suppose I will," Velma smiled to him, then smirked. "Unless Boogie is picking on you, then I'll become his worst nightmare."

Grim and Velma then shared a laugh together like old times. Jo sniffled and wiped her eye.

"Dude, Jo, are you crying?" Duncan asked.

Jo glared.

"Or it could be allergies..." Duncan backed away nervously.

Grim and Velma shared a hug and once Velma came back to Jeff, she tossed her bouquet.

"I just love weddings." Justine beamed since Velma and Jeff were now happily married.

"Yeah..." Jo wiped her eyes.

"Honey, are you crying?" Justine asked.

"Maybe..." Jo said.

Justine then hugged Jo and the bouquet seemed to land itno her hands which made her blush.

"I still can't believe you helped me, Uncle Bubba..." Cindy said.

"Don't mention it. Ever. To anyone," Bubba said as he bit into an onion. "I'm gonna go away now, keep in touch, kiddo... I'm now going to eat you when you get accepted into a college..." he said before turning into a bat and flew away.

"Can't wait." Cindy shuddered.

* * *

"Justine just got the bouquet, now we know who's going to get married next." Abby said.

Justine blushed while Jo looked curious.

"Hey, Jo, looks like it could be your turn next." Eddy said.

"Who knows?" Jo said while looking thoughtful.

"Something wrong, Jo?" Mike asked.

Jo didn't answer as she was alone with her thoughts for now.

"Hello?" Eddy called. "Earth to the jockette."

"Guys..." Cindy said quietly and shook her head as Jo seemed busy right now as she left with Justine.

"What's Jo's problem, Cin?" Eddy asked the little girl since she seemed to know. "Is she okay?"

"She's just having marital thoughts..." Cindy said. "As in weddings. My brother got the same way at his best friend's wedding when he was asked to be the best man."

"Ohhh..." Everyone else then said in understanding.

"But I'm sure she's fine," Cindy then said. "I hope."

Jeff and Velma were going on their honeymoon and then everything went back to normal.


	16. Chapter 16

Cindy came home as Shelly was on the phone with Drell.

"I don't care!" Shelly scolded. "You treat Cindy like a scapegoat!"

 ** _"She was acting like a whiny little brat,"_** Drell defended. **_"She should be more like Jo and Justine."_**

"Drell Batsworth, I wanna have a word with you as soon as possible." Shelly snarled.

 ** _"I'm just saying..."_ ** Drell replied.

"Why do you always praise those two and never Cindy?" Shelly asked.

 ** _"Because they tried, unlike her, and they've saved the Netherworld many times."_ ** Drell defended.

"I'll talk to you later, Drell, Cindy just got home." Shelly said before hanging up on the warlock.

* * *

Drell slammed the phone down. "That little snitch!"

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Penelope asked.

"That brat told her mother on me." Drell growled.

"Umm...?" Penelope asked.

"Cindy." Drell said.

"Aww... Poor Daddy..." Penelope hugged him and reached for his wallet.

"Nice try, Pen." Drell smirked.

"Aww..." Penelope pouted. "Anyway, are you gonna punish her because you always told me that nobody can get away with snitching on you."

"True, I did say that." Drell remembered.

"What're you gonna do?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know yet, sweetheart..." Drell sighed.

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Penelope coaxed. "Oh, by the way; Justine called and asked me if you can help her brother with his powers."

"SKIPPY! **MY SCHEDULE!** " Drell called.

Skippy poked his head out and looked rather sweaty.

"Yes, now." Drell said.

Skippy pouted and ducked his head back in for a moment, then came inside with his clothes rather messed up and he handed Drell his weekly schedule.

"Hmm... I'm free on Saturday and Sunday." Drell decided.

Skippy nodded to that.

"I'll tell Justine then." Penelope said.

"Thanks, Princess." Drell smiled to her.

Penelope nodded and then walked off merrily.

"You know, Skippy, sometimes I just can't stand Cindy," Drell said to his friend. "She just snitched on me to Shelly."

Skippy nodded quickly as he seemed like he really wanted to get out of there right now.

"Sometimes i don't know what to do..." Drell said.

Skippy checked his watch anxiously as Drell droned on.

"You're dismissed, Skippy." Drell then released him.

* * *

Skippy breathed in relief and rushed off back to his room, leaned on the door, and locked it.

"There's my bad boy..." Batoria walked over, wearing a sexy schoolteacher uniform and gently patted a whip into her hand with a seductive smirk.

* * *

"I wonder how my saviors are doing," Drell said as he then looked over to his crystal ball to see it was set over at Jo's house and upstairs to the jockette's room. "Ooh~"

 ** _"I apologized, Babe, now I wanna see my Catwoman."_** Jo demanded.

 ** _"You wanna see Catwoman?"_ ** Justine replied as she was inside of the closet.

 ** _"Yeah."_** Jo nodded.

Penelope stood in front of the crystal ball.

"Hey, down in front!" Drell complained.

"Aww." Penelope pouted.

Drell frowned to her. Penelope pouted.

"Here, go nuts." Drell handed her $100.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Penelope beamed and then left to go to the Mall.

Drell smiled, then smirked as he decided to watch his crystal ball. There was then heavy pounding heard from Skippy's room.

" **OH, SKIPPY!** " Batoria grunted and squealed.

Drell then snapped his fingers to make Skippy's bedroom sound proof. "That's better," he then smiled eagerly to the sights. "Come on, Jo, you know you want her; you truly love her."

Everything did turn out good in the end. Even to the ones that nobody liked.

The End


End file.
